<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>June Bride by late_night_writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766567">June Bride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night_writer/pseuds/late_night_writer'>late_night_writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Pirate's Life For Me [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childbirth, Conception, Edging, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gen, Honeymoon, Love, Marriage, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pregnancy, Riding, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wedding, handjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:16:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night_writer/pseuds/late_night_writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji and Nami decide to get married. In a little under a year, their lives change completely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Pirate's Life For Me [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. June Bride! The Marriage of Nami and Sanji!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>June 1527: Thousand Sunny</strong>
</p><p>Nami sat in the women’s quarters in front of a mirror, powdering her face with a makeup brush. She was wearing a white dress she’d bought on Clockwork Island several years before, the collar frilly and wrapping all the way from just above her breasts to around her shoulders and back. She never thought she’d have use for it again; least of all did she think she’d be wearing it in a wedding where Sanji was the groom.</p><p>Robin was standing against the wall near the door, watching as Nami applied a nude lipstick. She was holding on to Nami’s veil until Nami had finished getting ready. </p><p>“Do you think Franky is wearing any pants?” Nami asked as she set the lipstick on the vanity.</p><p>Robin chuckled. “Absolutely not,” she said.</p><p>Nami shook her head. “My wedding day and I can’t get him to wear anything other than a speedo…”</p><p>“At least Raphiel likes wearing clothes.”</p><p>Nami rose from her seat in front of the vanity and smoothed down her dress. “Alright,” she said. “Can you hand me the veil?”</p><p>Robin pushed herself away from the wall and made her way to the vanity where Nami was sitting. With a delicate touch, she placed the veil atop Nami’s head and flipped the sheer fabric in front of her face.</p><p>Robin smiled. “Looks like you’re ready to go.”</p><p>“Is everyone already waiting?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Nami and Robin exited the women’s quarters and made their way up to the deck where the rest of the crew was waiting. It was a lovely day, the sun was high and bright in the sky and the temperature was comfortably warm. The rest of the crew were sitting in chairs set up in rows meant to mimic pews, a gap between them to make room for an aisle. The men were all dressed in their best clothes, and as Nami and Robin had predicted, Franky was wearing a speedo rather than any form of pants. Nami rolled her eyes, but when she saw Sanji, she felt a smile spread across her face and forgot all about Franky’s clothes.</p><p>Sanji was dressed in a full white suit with a red rose pinned above his heart, and had a pale blue bow tie tied around his neck. When Sanji’s gaze fell upon Nami, he beamed and straightened his back. The sun was bouncing off his blond head; Nami was sure someone one hundred miles away could see him.</p><p>“Crap, she’s here! Brook, start playing!” Luffy signaled Brook once he’d noticed Nami standing at the opposite end of the aisle from Sanji.</p><p>Brook placed the body of his violin against his collarbone and began to play. Slowly, Nami made her way up the aisle, her eyes focused on Sanji’s grin. She could swear she saw tears gathering in his eyes, but dismissed the thought. When she reached him, she stood abreast to him and turned so they were face-to-face.</p><p>“You look beautiful as always, Nami-<em>san</em>,” Sanji said, and leaned forward to kiss one of her hands.</p><p>“Thank you, Sanji-<em>kun</em>.” Nami smiled. “You look dashing as well.”</p><p>Sanji went heart-eyed. “You really think so, Nami-<em>swan</em>?”</p><p>“<em>Baka</em>! Of course I think so! I’m marrying you, aren’t I?”</p><p>After the two had stood at the head of the aisle for a moment, Nami looked around. “Who’s officiating?”</p><p>From the back of the rows, Robin spoke up. “Typically, when there’s a wedding on a pirate ship, it’s the captain who officiates.”</p><p>“Oh-ho!” Luffy jumped up on top of his chair, his eyes sparkling with excitement. He hopped up and down like a child. “I get to marry Nami and Sanji? Awesome!”</p><p>“Luffy, do you even know how to marry someone?” Usopp asked. “Have you ever even gone to a wedding?”</p><p>“Yes I have! I went to Sanji and Pu—”</p><p>Before Luffy had even finished the sentence, Nami had knocked his head, causing the captain to fall over flat with a large bump on his head.</p><p>“Don’t mention that today!” Nami snapped.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry…”</p><p>Once the commotion was over, Luffy was standing at the head of the aisle behind Nami and Sanji with his arms folded behind his back.</p><p>“Luffy, do you know what to say?” Nami asked.</p><p>“Yep! I got it!” Luffy cleared his throat. “Everyone! We are gathered here on the Sunny today to join Nami and Sanji together in marriage!”</p><p>“He has the right idea, at least,” Robin said, mostly to herself.</p><p>“A wedding is a beautiful thing! So, let’s start. We all came here to see Sanji and Nami get married today. I know this next part a little better… </p><p>“Sanji and Nami, do you promise to take each other as husband and wife? To have and to hold… For better, for worse… For richer, for poorer… In sickness, and in health… To walk with each other, till death do you part?”</p><p>“I promise,” Sanji said.</p><p>Nami smiled. “I promise.”</p><p>“Do you swear to love and cherish each other?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>Sanji went heart-eyed. “Oh, Nami-<em>san</em>, of course I do!”</p><p>Luffy grinned and threw his hands in the air. “Alright! Now you can lift the veil and give her a kiss!”</p><p>Sanji reached forward and lifted the veil over Nami’s head, revealing her face. Both leaned in, sealing their marriage with a kiss. The rest of the crew cheered from their seats. Robin materialized a pair of hands above the couple and scattered flower petals over them.</p><p>“Gah-ha! I just love you guys, dammit!” Franky proclaimed as he burst into tears.</p><p>“Me too!” Chopper said, now in tears as well.</p><p>“Papa! Don’t cry!” Raphiel was hanging off Franky’s arm, dressed in suspenders and a light blue dress shirt. Thankfully, unlike his father, he was wearing pants.</p><p>“I’m not crying, you dummies! Who said anything about crying? Don’t look at me!”</p><p>Nami and Sanji walked back down the aisle, hand in hand, grinning from ear to ear. The rest of the crew started throwing handfuls of petals at them, cheering and clapping. </p><p>“Yahoo! Let’s eat!” Luffy cheered.</p><p>While the ceremony had been short and sweet, the reception went well into the night. Sanji had cooked enough food to feed a crew of hundreds, which Luffy was responsible for devouring more than half of. Zoro drank the night away, his cheeks reddening a little more with each passing hour. Nami was feeling the warmth of a few drinks, herself. She and Sanji were sitting at the banquet table alone while everyone else celebrated, taking a moment for themselves. She leaned against Sanji as he wrapped an arm around her.</p><p>“This should be fun,” Sanji said softly to Nami. “To walk by your side for the rest of my life… I’m the luckiest man alive.”</p><p>“I’m surprised you can say that without melting,” Nami teased. She placed a hand atop Sanji’s and closed her eyes. “I never thought it would be you I’d be spending the rest of my life with, but… I also never thought I’d find someone who adores me as much as you. I feel lucky to be with someone who loves me, and that I love back… Sanji-<em>kun</em>…”</p><p>Sanji squeezed Nami closer to him with the arm that was draped around her. “Where do you think we’ll be sleeping tonight?” he asked. “Do you think we could ask Robin to spend the night with Zoro, or try to convince the guys to give us some alone time? Either way would be nice.”</p><p>“It would probably be easier to talk to Robin,” Nami said. “I’m sure she’d like to spend the night with Zoro. It wouldn’t be hard to convince her.”</p><p>“Discussing sleeping arrangements?” Franky was suddenly standing in front of the banquet table. A smile spread across his face. “Perfect! I have just the <em> super </em>wedding present to give you.”</p><p>“Franky?” Nami asked.</p><p>“Follow me!”</p><p>Franky walked from the banquet table to the mast that led up to the crow’s nest. When he reached it, he looked over his shoulder and motioned for Sanji and Nami to follow him. Nami and Sanji rose from their seats and followed him to the mast. Franky began to climb up the ladder attached to the mast, shortly followed by Sanji and Nami. Once he’d reached the top, Franky elbowed open the hatch and climbed into the crow’s nest.</p><p>“Since when has the crow’s nest had a hatch?” Nami said, though didn’t expect an answer.</p><p>Sanji and Nami crawled into the crow’s nest after Franky and rose to their feet. The crow’s nest was empty save for two futons lying on the floor, pushed together so that the people using them could lie next to one another. Franky was standing triumphantly, and pressed his arms together to make his tattoos form a star.</p><p>“Ta-da!” he said. “I added a hatch to the entrance so you guys can have some privacy if you want. I also mounted some lanterns to the walls in case you need some extra light. I was going to add more furniture,” he said, breaking his pose and rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, “but I figured Nami would want to furnish it herself. Anyway! The two futons are yours until you can get your hands on a real bed. Or, you know, come to me with a request and I’ll build it for you.”</p><p>“Franky…” Nami said, looking around the bare crow’s nest.</p><p>“The crow’s nest is yours now!” Franky said. “A married couple shouldn’t be wondering if they’ll be able to sleep in the same bed at night. I do have one favor to ask…” Franky adjusted his sunglasses atop his head. “Please <em> try </em>not to make a baby tonight.”</p><p>Sanji and Nami stared at Franky for a moment before all three of them started to laugh.</p><p>Late into the night, when the party had waned and most of the crew had already gone to bed, Nami and Sanji worked on moving their things from the men and women’s quarters to the crow’s nest. This left them with piles of their clothes and Nami’s treasure chest resting out in the open. Once the two had changed out of their wedding clothes and into their pajamas, they curled up under the covers of their futons and cuddled up to one another.</p><p>“This is nice,” Sanji said, his mouth pressed against the top of Nami’s head. “Having a room all to ourselves. Now we won’t have to worry about waking anyone…” His breath hot, Sanji moved his lips down to Nami’s neck and planted a kiss each time he inched a little lower.</p><p>“Oh?” Nami teased, her hand traveling to the back of Sanji’s head. “You’re not worn out from the party?”</p><p>“No.” Sanji positioned his body on top of Nami’s, kissing his way past her collarbone down to her cleavage. With delicate hands, he pulled her shirt down and exposed her breasts.</p><p>“Sanji… at least let me take it off…” Nami gripped a handful of Sanji’s blond hair in one hand and the back of his pajama shirt in the other. His warm breath sent goosebumps rippling down her skin. </p><p>“You’re so sexy, Nami-<em>san</em>,” Sanji breathed. “You’re like an angel… a goddess… I can’t believe I married the sexiest woman alive…” Sanji pressed his groin against Nami, sliding his hands down Nami’s body to her thighs, which he hiked up over his hips. </p><p>“Oh,” Nami breathed. She pulled her nightdress over her head and tossed it behind her, leaving her only in a pair of cotton underpants.</p><p>“We’ll have to be a little more creative some other night…” Sanji dragged a finger over her underwear, teasing her just a little. Nami quivered under his touch.</p><p>“Take your shirt off,” Nami said, and reached up to tug his pajama shirt over his head. Once the shirt was off, Nami grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. Nami broke the kiss only to lean in and kiss him again, repeating this over and over as Nami pulled Sanji closer to herself.</p><p>Sanji rolled his hips against Nami, grunting each time he grinded against her. Nami’s breathing was growing heavier, and she felt herself digging her fingernails into Sanji’s back. Sanji pulled back, hooking his thumbs in the corners of Nami’s underwear and tugging them down her legs. With his index and middle finger, he found Nami’s clit and started rubbing in circles. His hands were good for more than just cooking.</p><p>Nami whimpered at the touch, feeling a tingling sensation grow between her legs the more Sanji touched her. She nestled her head into the crook of Sanji’s neck, huffing and trembling as Sanji started circling his fingers faster and faster.</p><p>“Are you close, Nami-<em>san</em>?” Sanji whispered, his breath also heavy.</p><p>“Y-yes…” she said. </p><p>“Do you wanna cum?”</p><p>“Y-yes!”</p><p>“Okay.” Sanji pulled his pants down, revealing his hard cock, slick with pre-cum. He lined himself up with Nami’s entrance and gradually thrust in, slowing the pace of his fingers while he was at it. Nami gasped when his pace slowed, and she squirmed on top of him, desperate for release.</p><p>“Sanji…” she whined.</p><p>“I know, Nami-<em>san</em>, hold on…” Sanji laid next to Nami and turned so that he was spooning her from behind. He took a moment to readjust himself so he was still penetrating her, and slid his hand down her front in order to rub her clit. He started to thrust into her with increasing speed.</p><p>“Oh, Sanji-<em>kun</em>…” she moaned, closing her eyes and throwing her head back.</p><p>“Nami-<em> san </em>… you feel so good…” Sanji moaned. He grimaced, not in pain, but because he could hardly take how good it felt. </p><p>For several minutes, the two could only lie on top of the futons, meeting each others’ thrusts with their own, each on the brink of an orgasm, desperately trying to get the other to cum. Both had started to feel the excruciating throb in their nether regions as they neared their climax. Their pace got fast and sloppy. Nami was the first to break, but only by a moment—crying out with an open mouth as her body trembled. Sanji felt Nami pulse around him and gave a short, open-mouthed grunt as he followed behind, bottoming out inside her and cumming harder than he had in awhile. He gasped for breath, pressing his forehead against the back of Nami’s, breathing in the scent of her.</p><p>When he’d caught his breath, he spoke. “There,” he said. “It’s really our room now.”</p><p>Nami gave a short, singular laugh, and turned to look at him with dreamy eyes. “If that’s the logic you’re using,” she breathed. “Then there are several rooms on this ship that are ours.”</p><p>Sanji laughed weakly, already spent. “I’m happy I married you,” he said, and pulled Nami closer.</p><p>Nami snuggled her head into his chest. “I’m happy I married you, too.”</p><p>And there, naked atop the futons with their blankets strewn about, wrapped in each other’s arms, was how they slept that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No proofreading we publish our unedited writing and die like men</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Day in the Sun! Honeymoon in the Tropics!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>June 1527: Coconut Isle</strong>
</p><p>Coconut Isle had transparent, turquoise waters and white sand beaches. The beaches themselves were practically empty, which alone would have warranted a stop from the Straw Hats, but the fact that they existed just in line with where the crew was headed when Sanji and Nami were looking to have a honeymoon was more than perfect. The crew dropped the Sunny’s anchor near the shore and each took a turn leaping off the side of the ship into clear, beautiful waters.</p><p>Raphiel stood on the edge of the ship wearing a red inner tube and a pair of small dark red trunks. He peered down into the water where Franky was swimming and Robin was relaxing on an inflatable lounge. </p><p>“Are you sure you want to jump, <em> koinu</em>?” Franky called up to his son. </p><p>“Yeah!” Raphiel yelled.</p><p>“It’s a long way down! Why don’t you come down a little lower before you jump?”</p><p>Raphiel pressed a hand against the trim of the ship, and leaped off the edge before giving Franky and Robin any warning. Before he could make it halfway to the water, Robin manifested several arms to come stretching out of her palms one after the other, and caught Raphiel under the arms. She lowered him until he was inches above the sea before dropping him.</p><p>“Robin-<em>obasan</em>!” Raphiel whined. “I wanted to make a big splash!”</p><p>“You would’ve hurt yourself,” Franky chidded. “It’s a good thing Robin was here to catch you.”</p><p>“Guys!” Nami called down from the edge of the ship. “Sanji-<em>kun </em> and I are going to head into town for some shopping!”</p><p>“Okay!” Robin answered. “Be safe!”</p><p>On the ship, Sanji exited through the infirmary and out onto the deck. He was dressed in a blue and yellow tropical shirt and dark pants that reached just below his knees. There were a pair of black sunglasses resting on top of his head, which he took a moment to nudge over his eyes before turning to face Nami.</p><p>“Ready?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Nami answered.</p><p>Both Nami and Sanji disembarked the ship and waded through the water past Franky, Robin, and Raphiel to the shore where the rest of the crew was at. Usopp and Chopper were having a water balloon fight, Luffy was sitting on the beach eating a stick of meat, Brook was sunbathing, and Zoro was napping in the shade of a palm tree.</p><p>“Nami, Sanji! Bring home some meat!” Luffy shouted after them with a mouth full of meat.</p><p>“There’s meat in the kitchen, Luffy!” Sanji yelled back.</p><p>“Oh, if I sunbathe any longer I might get a sunburn!” Brook yelled. “But I don’t have any skin, because I’m a skeleton! Yo ho ho ho!”</p><p>Sanji and Nami trekked from the shore where they’d docked the Sunny to the center of town where vendors had set up stalls with a myriad of things to buy. A few nights after the wedding, Franky had built the two a double bed, which had taken the place of the futons in the crow’s nest, so that left them to buy everything else that the room would need. Coconut Isle had a hot climate, and by the time they’d reached the marketplace, Nami could feel her tank top sticking to her back.</p><p>“What do you want to look for first, Nami-<em>san </em>?” Sanji asked as they walked between the rows of stalls.</p><p>“Hmm… well, we do need a place to keep our clothes, so a dresser would be nice. Maybe a vanity. Really, anything that would make it feel more like our room. Things we could hang on the wall. If you see anything you like, let me know.”</p><p>Nami browsed the stalls, though found herself gravitating more toward the clothes than things to decorate their bedroom with. She purchased a new bikini and a floral-print bucket hat to keep the sun out of her eyes. Other than that, she bought a set of bedsheets, a pair of pillows, and a few blankets that she and Sanji could curl up under if they reached an island with a winter climate. Nami smirked as she came across a pair of lacy light pink underwear. She purchased them and decided to surprise Sanji with them later.</p><p>When she and Sanji reunited, he was all but empty-handed. He’d not gotten anything for the room, but instead had two <em> mochimaki </em> for them to eat on their way back to the ship.</p><p>“Oh, I like the hat,” Sanji said, and gestured to Nami’s head. “It suits you.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Nami said, and smiled. She held up the shopping bags for Sanji to see. “I found some things for the room, but not everything.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Sanji said. “I don’t think this is the best place to look for furniture. Here, let me carry those for you.”</p><p>On the way back to the ship, Nami polished off the <em> mochimaki </em>while they walked, Sanji carrying the bags with one arm and eating with his free hand. When they found themselves back at the shore, the situation hadn’t changed much, only now instead of eating meat Luffy had joined Usopp and Chopper in their water balloon fight.</p><p>“That didn’t take long!” Robin shouted to the couple. “Did you find anything good?”</p><p>“We found some things for the room,” Nami answered, “but not everything. But I did find this super cute swimsuit!” Nami reached over and dug around in one of the bags Sanji was carrying before pulling out her new bikini.</p><p>“Oh, that’s lovely!” Robin smiled. “I think the color really suits your complexion.”</p><p>Both Nami and Sanji returned to the ship in order to change into their swimsuits. Nami returned to the shore in her new bikini and spread a towel across the sand so she could sunbathe. </p><p>“Sanji-<em>kun</em>,” she called, and held up a bottle of suntan lotion. “Could you get my back, please?”</p><p>“Yes, Nami-<em>san</em>!”</p><p>Sanji trotted over to where Nami was lounging, and in one motion had her bikini top untied, the strings falling to her sides. He squirted a glob of lotion into the palm of his hand and rubbed his fingers together before caressing Nami’s back and shoulders, rubbing the lotion into her soft skin. He felt himself growing hard, but did nothing to act on it; perhaps if it had been just the two of them it would’ve been different, but with the crew around it would’ve been downright inappropriate.</p><p>“Thank you,” Nami said as Sanji closed the cap to the bottle.</p><p>“Of course, Nami-<em>san </em>.” Sanji tied the strongs of her bikini top in a neat bow before rising from his spot. “I’m gonna cook for everyone, any requests?”</p><p>“Whatever you make should be fine,” Nami assured, and adjusted her head atop her folded arms. She closed her eyes and basked in the sun; she knew she wasn’t likely to tan so much as she would burn, but it was worth a shot.</p><p>Sanji set up a grill on the shore and started to cook kebabs for the crew. When he wasn’t flipping the meat or tending to the grill, he was, of course, watching Nami lovingly, his eyes practically hearts in his head.</p><p>“Sanji! When will the food be ready?” Luffy called.</p><p>“Be patient! It’ll be ready soon.”</p><p>The sun was setting over the waters, casting a warm orange glow over the shore and the ship. The kabobs were sizzling atop the grill, steam pouring from the meat. Luffy was peering over the edge of the grill, drool flowing from his mouth. He reached out his hand, his eyes twinkling as his fingers got closer to the kebab. Sanji smacked his hand.</p><p>“Stop!” Sanji chidded. “It’s too hot.”</p><p>“Ow…” Luffy pouted, shaking his hand. “But I’m <em> hungry</em>…”</p><p>“You’re going to burn yourself.” Sanji plated the kebabs one by one. He turned his head in Nami’s direction. “Nami-<em>san</em>! The kebabs are ready!”</p><p>“Okay!” she called, and rose from her beach towel.</p><p>As the crew picked up their food, Zoro set up a campfire, which they all gathered around to eat. Nami snuggled up to Sanji, and he draped his arm around her shoulders in return. The sun sank below the sea until the glow of the sunset had gone and night had fallen over the shore and the fire was the only thing illuminating the dark. Sanji absentmindedly played with Nami’s hair.</p><p>“This was a nice place for a honeymoon,” he commented.</p><p>Luffy glanced at them as he chewed a hunk of meat he’d torn from the kebab. “This was your honeymoon?’</p><p>“Yeah,” Nami answered. “It was a nice change of pace from being in danger all the time.”</p><p>“It’s hard to call it a honeymoon when you’re not alone,” Robin said. “But then again, I don’t think it would be smart to drop you off on an island for a few days and leave you waiting for us to come back.”</p><p>“Yes,” Brook agreed. “I don’t think I could stand to leave another crew member behind, even if it was just for a little while…”</p><p>“It’s a nice night,” Usopp said, looking up at the sky. “What do you say we camp out under the stars? It’s been a while since we’ve done that.”</p><p>Following Usopp’s suggestion, each crew member boarded the ship and brought a pillow and blanket out the shore, setting up makeshift beds around the campfire. Raphiel was particularly excited to ‘stay up late and tell ghost stories’, though in reality he was the first to fall asleep, lying on his back with his arms and legs splayed out and his mouth wide open.</p><p>Within the next few hours, the rest of the crew fell asleep one by one. Sanji spooned Nami from behind, but both were too tired to try and be intimate. As he fell asleep, in the back of his mind, Sanji recalled being camped out somewhere and hearing a couple make love across the campfire from him… who had that been? And when? As he fell asleep, he dismissed the vague memory and snuggled closer to Nami. He had other things to be concerned with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you all know what I would GIVE to be able to go swimming right now without having to worry about catching the Corona virus? *sigh* if only my country actually cared about peoples' lives.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Alone Time! The Power of Desire!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>August 1527: Thousand Sunny</strong>
</p><p>Nami laid awake in the dark, waiting for Sanji to come to bed. It was nearing midnight; around the time Sanji would usually get ready to go to sleep. Nami pushed her hair behind her ear and sighed. She was supposed to have gone to bed about an hour before, but had merely stared at the ceiling while waiting for sleep to come over her. She could feel the heat pooling between her legs and a low throb started to accompany it. She squirmed at the thought of Sanji coming into the room, squeezing her eyes shut and clenching her legs together tightly. Even at the end of summer, she was far hotter than what she should’ve been; there was no way she was falling asleep.</p><p>The hatch on the floor opened and Sanji’s silhouette was illuminated against the moonlight pouring in from the windows for a brief moment before he’d shut the hatch again. Nami blinked and watched as he walked in front of the dresser and began to undress. The muscles in his back were in full view as Nami watched him pull his shirt over his head. Nami’s heart beat picked up, and she took a deep, shuddering breath.</p><p>“Sanji-<em>kun</em>,” she said. </p><p>Sanji turned his head in the direction of Nami’s voice. “Oh, Nami-<em>san</em>,” he said, sounding surprised. “You’re still awake?”</p><p>“Mm-hmm.” Nami patted the spot on the bed next to her. “Come here.”</p><p>Sanji had stripped down to his underwear. He made his way from the dresser to the bed and climbed in next to Nami. Once Sanji was settled, Nami scooted over on the bed and snuggled next to him, resting her hand on his bare chest and laying her head in the crook between his chest and shoulder. </p><p>“Are you tired?” Nami asked, running her fingertips up and down his chest. She was already getting excited just from touching him that little bit. </p><p>“Not really,” Sanji said, though he brought a hand up to his face and rubbed one of his eyes. “I just figured I should lay down and at least try to fall asleep.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Nami’s hand was gradually sliding lower down Sanji’s chest. She hoped he couldn’t feel how hard her heart was beating.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re awake too, now at least we can cuddle a bit.” Shortly after Sanji had finished the sentence, Nami’s hand traveled down into his underwear and she started to cup his cock. Sanji’s body tensed as the blood flowed to his nether regions and Nami started to stroke him. </p><p>“Do you mind if I touch you a little?” Nami asked, her tone bordering on teasing, though her already heavy breathing gave away just how much she wanted to.</p><p>Sanji stammered. “Just—hold on, let me just—” Sanji hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down a bit further, freeing his cock from its confines. It always perked up when Nami was giving Sanji special attention, and tonight was no exception.</p><p>Nami sat up and scooted further down the bed so she was sitting next to Sanji’s hips. She pulled Sanji’s right leg into her lap and lightly ran her fingertips up his shaft.</p><p>“Oh, Nami-<em>san</em>,” Sanji moaned, closing his eyes. “I’ve been so pent up all day.”</p><p>“You have?” Nami curled her fingers around Sanji and slowly stroked up and down, watching for his reaction. Her stomach always flipped when she saw the ecstasy on his face.</p><p>“I just can’t help it,” he said. “I just see you sometimes in the middle of the day and I want to make love to you right then and there. Oh, Nami-<em>san</em>…” </p><p>The thought of that alone made Nami moan softly, though she wasn’t sure she’d been loud enough for Sanji to hear it. “Do you like it when I touch you?”</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>~ yes.”</p><p>“You really are worked up tonight,” Nami said, and smiled. She felt a wetness beneath her hand and for a brief moment her heart sank as she thought Sanji had already cum, but upon looking saw dribbles of pre-cum slowly dripping from him. “You’re already leaking. I’ve barely even started.”</p><p>Sanji grunted as Nami ran the palm of her hand over his glans, and used his pre-cum to slicken his shaft under her hand. With every stroke, Sanji’s hips bucked slightly. Nami ran her free hand over Sanji’s thigh, tracing over him lightly enough that he shivered under her touch.</p><p>“I think I remember where your favorite spot is,” Nami teased. She wrapped her index finger and thumb just below his glans. “Is this it here?” Nami just barely moved her fingers up and down, picking up speed.</p><p>Sanji’s breathing got heavier and quicker, and his fingers clenched. Nami throbbed just seeing him in this state. He spread his legs wider and arched his lower back as if he couldn’t take how good it felt.</p><p>“Oh, I’m gonna cum…!” Sanji thrusted himself into Nami’s hand, but Nami pulled away. Sanji groaned at the sudden lack of touch when he was so close, and reached out to touch himself.</p><p>“No.” Nami reached out and pushed his hand away, before leaning forward so her lips were nearly touching Sanji’s ear. “We’re not done yet, Sanji-<em>kun</em>. Come on.” Nami rose from her spot and slid off the bed. Sanji’s eyes followed her as she wandered to the foot of the bed and crouched in front of it. She gave Sanji a wry smile and patted the spot in front of her.</p><p>Sanji sat up and slid to the end of the bed, throwing his legs over the end so his feet were touching the floor. Meanwhile, Nami pulled her top over her head and tossed it aside, revealing her breasts to Sanji.</p><p>“You were waiting for me, weren’t you?” Sanji said as Nami situated herself in front of him. “You must’ve really been wanting me today… I haven’t seen you grab at me like that for a while…” Sanji groaned as Nami took him in her hands again.</p><p>“I wanted to give you some special treatment tonight,” she admitted, bringing her mouth so close to Sanji’s cock he could feel her breath dancing across him. “I didn’t think you’d be so worked up already.”</p><p>Before Sanji could respond, Nami took him into her mouth, running her tongue up and down his shaft. Sanji shifted all his focus to not cumming, and groaned audibly. Nami bobbed her head back and forth, pressing Sanji against the inside of her cheek, teasing him a little with her tongue. Sanji shut his eyes tight—his cock was throbbing, and he was starting to feel the tell-tale tug in his lower abdomen that meant he was close to cumming.</p><p>“Hey,” he said, putting a hand to Nami’s head. She stopped, pulling away from him. “I wanna be inside you now.”</p><p>“Already?” she asked. “You sure you don’t want me to go a little longer?” Nami stuck out her tongue and ran it up the side of his shaft all the way to the head of his cock.</p><p>Sanji trembled and moaned. “Nami-<em>san</em>…”</p><p>Nami grinned and sat up a little higher so she could pull Sanji into a kiss. He reached in to cup her face in his hands, but Nami grabbed hold of them and guided them down to her breasts. Sanji squeezed them before tweaking her nipples with his thumb and forefinger. Nami moaned softly into his mouth before breaking the kiss. She looked him in the eyes.</p><p>“I’m gonna ride you tonight,” she said in a whisper before grinning wryly.</p><p>Once Sanji was on his back on the bed and Nami had kicked off her pajama bottoms, Nami threw her leg over his waist and straddled him, already slowly grinding against him.</p><p>“Oh, you’re so sexy, Nami-<em>san</em>…” Sanji said as he looked up at her. “Come here.”</p><p>Sanji reached up and grabbed Nami’s face, pulling her into a deep, desperate kiss. His tongue found its way into her mouth, and her tongue soothed his lower lip. Sanji broke the kiss only to plant a few more gentle ones against her cheeks and neck, working his way down to her breasts and taking a nipple into his mouth.</p><p>Nami gasped and held Sanji’s head to her chest, running her hands through his blond hair. “Oh, Sanji-<em>kun</em>…” she moaned, bucking against him.</p><p>Sanji’s lips turned up in a smile. “I love it when you say my name like that, Nami-<em>san</em>…”</p><p>Nami pressed her hands against Sanji’s shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed. Her breath was already coming quicker, even before she reached down and guided Sanji inside of her. Nami sucked in a deep breath and began rocking against Sanji desperately, alternating between bouncing on him and going back and forth. Sanji gripped Nami’s hips while she rode him, squeezing his eyes shut.</p><p>“Mm,” he moaned. “I’m getting—<em>mmph</em>—I’m getting close…”</p><p>Nami couldn’t respond as she bounced up and down, Sanji meeting her thrusts with his own. Her orgasm came slowly at first, then all at once.</p><p>“Ah—ah—<em>Sanji</em>!” Nami shuddered as the cry left her mouth, feeling herself throb so intensely it was too much for her to handle. With a grunt, Sanji followed, spilling inside her as his cock pulsed and his body trembled. His head fell back against the pillows as he rode out his high and gasped to catch his breath.</p><p>Once it was clear that they’d both finished, Nami dismounted Sanji and collapsed at his side, laying her head on his chest. Her eyes traveled to his cock, which was still hard. Nami grinned weakly.</p><p>“Didn’t you cum?” she teased. “You still haven’t had enough?” She reached out and started to massage the rest out of him.</p><p>“Oh…” Sanji moaned, and trembled. “Don’t touch it… I don’t think I can take anymore…”</p><p>Nami managed to squeeze the last few drops out of Sanji before she let him go. She snuggled closer to Sanji; she didn’t feel like getting dressed again.</p><p>Sanji leaned over and kissed the top of Nami’s head. “In the morning,” he said, stroking her face with the backs of his fingers. “It’ll be my turn to give <em> you </em>special treatment.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nami's Sick? A Surprise on the Thousand Sunny!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>October 1527: Thousand Sunny</strong>
</p>
<p>For the third day in a row, Nami couldn’t move from bed without vomiting. In the back of her mind, she thought about leaving Little Garden, and running such a high fever she was unconscious for days on end before they arrived in the Drum Kingdom. This was a different kind of sickness. The lanterns in the room were low, and all but Sanji had been begrudgingly giving the navigator a wide berth at Chopper’s behest—lest they wanted to catch whatever Nami had. Nami felt something cold and damp press against her forehead, and she knew that Sanji had returned from the kitchen; she hadn’t heard him come back.</p>
<p>“You should really try to drink something,” Sanji said as he dabbed the wet rag against Nami’s head. A few droplets of water trailed their way down the side of her forehead and collected in the crevices of her ear. Her orange hair was beginning to curl from sweat.</p>
<p>“I can’t.” There was no force behind the words. “It’ll just come back up again.” Her breath shuddered with the words and then she felt something sour crawling up her throat. Her body convulsed, and before she even had a chance to warn Sanji he was holding out a bucket. She retched over the side of the bed, her shoulders trembling.</p>
<p>“Nami-<em>san</em>,” Sanji started as he reached over to brush a loose lock of hair away from her face. “I’m worried. Things will only get worse if you let yourself get dehydrated.”</p>
<p>As she flopped her head back onto the pillow, Nami felt tears welling behind her eyes and her lower lip started to tremble. “I haven’t even eaten anything…” she said, and pressed a hand over her eyes. “It just won’t stop.”</p>
<p>“Nami-<em>san</em>,” Sanji soothed, running the backs of his knuckles lightly along the side of her face. “Please. Chopper is thinking of doing a urine test to see what’s wrong, and if you don’t drink anything, he won’t be able to do the test and won’t know how to treat you. I don’t want to see you get any worse, Nami-<em>san</em>. Please try to drink something.”</p>
<p>Nami swallowed thickly, giving Sanji a desperate look before nodding her head. “Okay,” she said, her voice soft. “I’ll try.”</p>
<p>Sanji removed a canteen from a strap attached to his body and passed it to Nami. With hands shaking just a tad, she unscrewed the cap and brought the mouth of the canteen to her lips. She took a few tentative sips before passing the canteen back to Sanji.</p>
<p>Sanji leaned in and kissed Nami on the top of her head, stroking his fingers through her hair. “If you can keep that down I’ll give you some more. Just a little at a time can’t hurt, right?”</p>
<p>Sanji set the canteen on the nightstand next to Nami’s side of the bed before climbing in next to her. He trailed his fingertips along her back, merely lying there in silence to keep her company. Nami managed to keep the water down, and after waiting a while she reached over and grabbed the canteen from the nightstand, risking a few more sips. She hated this feeling; being incapacitated and unsure if she could even trust her body to keep down water. Nami felt tears of frustration pooling behind her eyes as she pulled the canteen away from her lips.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Nami-<em>san</em>?” Sanji asked, stroking her shoulder to comfort her.</p>
<p>“I’m just tired of this,” she answered, bringing the heel of her palm up to her eye and wiping away the tears before they could travel down her cheeks. “I was hoping I’d feel better by today.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Sanji sat up and wrapped his arms around Nami, pulling her close. “It’s not any fun for you. But hey, soon enough Chopper will know what’s wrong and how to treat it. I’ll be here to keep you company and help you out for now. Just let me know when I should get him and he can come up and do the test.”</p>
<p>Time passed at a crawl in the crow’s nest. Nami continued to take slow sips from the canteen even though she was beginning to feel desperate enough to down the whole thing, but she knew that would only send it coming back up again. By the early afternoon, Nami was feeling the urge to urinate and sent Sanji to fetch Chopper. He returned with the reindeer who had a backpack full of supplies in tow.</p>
<p>“Hi, Chopper,” Nami greeted when he and Sanji had climbed through the hatch in the floor.</p>
<p>“Hi, Nami,” Chopper returned. “Were you able to keep some water down?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Nami answered. “Not very much of it.”</p>
<p>Chopper settled at the foot of the bed, searching around in his bag. Nami sat up on the bed, waiting for Chopper to fish a cup from his bag so she could get the humiliating process of providing a urine sample over with. She took the cup Chopper eventually handed over to her and passed what little urine she could into it. Chopper took the sample, screwed a lid onto the cup, and departed the crow’s nest.</p>
<p>Several more hours passed with Nami resting in bed, vomiting into a bucket that Sanji held, and giving the canteen timid sips for fear that everything would simply come back up again. Sanji sat next to her on the bed, attentive as always, willing that she would feel better or that he could take her place.</p>
<p>Chopper returned to the crow’s nest, shutting the hatch behind him. Both Sanji and Nami looked in his direction as he entered the room.</p>
<p>“Did you finish the test?” Sanji questioned.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Chopper answered, and Nami could swear she saw a ghost of a smile on Chopper’s little reindeer face.</p>
<p>“So, did you figure out what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Though whether or not it’s a bad thing is completely up to you.”</p>
<p>Sanji and Nami only stared at Chopper, so he continued speaking to explain.</p>
<p>“I tested the sample for the human chorionic gonadotropin hormone, and it came back positive. Nami’s pregnant.”</p>
<p>It took a moment for the news to sink in. Nami suddenly felt like vomiting again, and she wasn’t sure if it was from the news or just the general state her body was in at the time. </p>
<p>“Pregnant?” Sanji asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Chopper confirmed. “I’m a bit concerned, because being pregnant on a pirate ship is dangerous enough as it is, but because Sanji is a quadruplet, that leaves you with a higher chance to have a multiples pregnancy, which can come with a lot more complications than a singleton pregnancy…” </p>
<p>Nami wasn’t one-hundred percent sure what Chopper was talking about. It still hadn’t completely registered with her that she was pregnant, and what that would mean for her and the rest of the crew. She hadn’t met Raphiel until he was eight months old, when Franky already had him sleeping through the night and had moved past the dreadful newborn stage. Carrying a pregnancy to term without running into any life-threatening dangers… it was unfathomable.</p>
<p>“I’ll need to examine you at least once a week,” Chopper interrupted Nami’s thoughts. “The first few will be simple physical exams so I can monitor your health and try to ease your morning sickness. If it’s needed, I’ll even perform more urine tests or blood tests.” Chopper stopped talking and found himself smiling. “Gosh, it’s been so long since I’ve had a pregnant patient. Even though there are risks… I can’t help but feel happy for you guys!” Chopper blushed and rubbed the back of his head with his hoof.</p>
<p>“I’m really pregnant? You’re sure?” Nami finally asked after snapping out of her shock.</p>
<p>Chopper nodded. “The hormone I tested you for is produced by the placenta during pregnancy. Testing positive for it means your body is growing a baby.”</p>
<p>Nami looked down at her own stomach, flat as it had always been. A baby? The word repeated itself over and over inside her head. She brought a hand to her stomach, searching for any signs of life.</p>
<p>“What do we do about the vomiting?” Sanji asked.</p>
<p>“Brew some ginger tea,” Chopper instructed. “That should help ease the nausea.” Once the three had been quiet for a minute or so, Chopper made toward the hatch. “If you have any questions, let me know.” Then the little reindeer was gone.</p>
<p>Sanji and Nami simply sat on the bed, processing. The crew had joked with them about Nami falling pregnant several times before, but neither of them had thought it would actually happen. It wasn’t as if it didn’t make sense; they’d gotten sloppy about Sanji pulling out when they made love. The more Nami thought about it, the more absurd it was that she hadn’t gotten pregnant before. </p>
<p>“We’re having a baby,” Sanji finally said. A smile bloomed across his face, and he beamed. “Oh, Nami-<em>swan</em>! I can’t believe it!” He flung his arms around Nami, hugging her as tightly as he dared with how sickly she’d been feeling. “I’ll brew you a kettle of ginger tea right away!” With that, he darted to the hatch and scrambled down the ladder, out of Nami’s sight.</p>
<p>In the silence, Nami thought about what was going to happen in the future. She’d thought about having children with Sanji in the past; however in her imagination the two of them were done being pirates and resided on some remote island where they could raise their babies in peace. They’d have a house to themselves, plenty of money to keep the children in clothes that weren’t hand-me-downs, Sanji would cook the family dinner, and at night they’d gather around and tell the kids stories of their adventures on the Grand Line. Raising a baby on the Sunny would be unpredictable… not to mention unsafe. </p>
<p>Sanji returned to the crow’s nest with a pitcher of ginger tea for Nami to drink. “Here you are, my sweet Nami-<em>swan</em>!” His eyes were hearts in his head as he carried the pitcher to the bed. “Drink as much as you want, Nami-<em>san</em>! I’ll cook you any meal you want when you’re feeling better.”</p>
<p>Just as she had when she’d drank the water, Nami sipped the tea slowly. The taste of ginger was potent, but not unpleasant. She wasn’t sure how long it was going to take for it to ease her nausea, but she was desperate for the relief nonetheless. </p>
<p>Sanji was still beaming as he laid in bed next to Nami. “A baby,” he said. “I just can’t believe it! We’ll have to start preparing. Do you think Franky would build us a cot? Oh, man… we should probably ask Robin and that moss-head to switch rooms with us. I think it’d be hard to carry a baby up and down the ladder. The crow’s nest was originally that stupid Marimo’s anyway…”</p>
<p>“Sanji-<em>kun</em>,” Nami said. “Aren’t you scared? Don’t you think it’d be dangerous to raise a baby on the Sunny?”</p>
<p>Sanji threw an arm around Nami’s shoulders and pulled her close. “Of course raising a baby on a pirate ship is going to be challenging. But we all looked after Raphiel just fine, didn’t we? And that was when we were in the New World. It’ll be a lot easier now that we’re re-exploring Paradise.”</p>
<p>Nami thought this over, realizing that he had a point. She snuggled closer to him. “This just isn’t the way I thought we’d be raising our children. I always thought we’d have a nice little house to ourselves and a yard for them to run around in… and a place where we could grow some of Bell-mѐre’s tangerine trees.”</p>
<p>Sanji chuckled. “We have a yard right here on Sunny,” he said. “And some of Bell-mѐre’s tangerine trees.”</p>
<p>Yes, that was true. And they had the ocean to swim in whenever they liked. Most people would love to live near the ocean… the gentle rock of the Sunny could lull the baby to sleep at night. That would be nice. Nami doubted anyone would ever set the little one down, and there would always be someone around to look after them… the more she thought about it, the more she allowed herself to come around to the idea, but not completely. She’d have to wait to hear from the rest of the crew before she allowed herself to feel excited.</p>
<p>Nami’s nausea died down after slowly drinking a glass of ginger tea, and she no longer felt the constant urge to gag creeping up her throat. There was still an underlying nausea in her stomach, but it was faint enough that she felt like she’d be able to function. That night after she’d finished the tea, she and Sanji were snuggled up in bed together, though both were still awake.</p>
<p>“Do you really think it’ll be okay?” Nami questioned as Sanji pressed his body close to her.</p>
<p>Sanji planted a kiss to the back of Nami’s head. “Yes,” he said. “I always imagined we’d have a little girl with red hair just like yours… I bet she’ll be beautiful.”</p>
<p>Nami giggled softly. “I still don’t know if it’ll be safe to keep the baby with us,” she said. “It’s different with Raphiel, because Franky is the only family he has, but… would it be better to send them to Cocoyasi Village? I’m sure Gen-<em>san </em> and Nojiko would be thrilled I had a baby. The Marines probably wouldn’t think to check with them, because I’m adopted.” Nami paused as a realization came over her. She lowered a hand to her belly and peered down at it. “Sanji-<em>kun</em>… this baby will be the first person I meet who’s blood-related to me.”</p>
<p>“Oh, right,” Sanji said. “I never considered something like that.”</p>
<p>“I know blood family isn’t everything,” she said quickly. “It’s just I never thought I’d get that chance.” She smiled, a burst of happiness flashing in her chest.</p>
<p>“We’ll have to tell everyone the good news tomorrow,” Sanji said. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep.”</p>
<p>In the morning, Sanji was up bright and early to cook the crew breakfast, but Nami slept in. It had been several nights since she hadn’t woken up to retch into a bucket, and her body needed to rest. When she woke up and made her way to the kitchen, everyone was all but finished with breakfast.</p>
<p>“Nami!” Luffy greeted brightly. “Are you feeling better?”</p>
<p>“Much better,” she answered. “Still not the best, but I can be up and about now.”</p>
<p>“Yosh!” Luffy cheered, his mouth full of food. “Nami’s back!”</p>
<p>“We’ve been a bit lost without our navigator,” Robin admitted. “I’m glad you’re okay.”</p>
<p>Nami took a seat at the kitchen table with the rest of the crew, listening to the end of breakfast conversation. Sanji re-entered the room, lighting a cigarette. His eyes immediately turned to hearts at the sight of Nami. He brought his clasped hands up to the side of his head and spun to the place next to Nami’s chair.</p>
<p>“Nami-<em>san</em>, darling! You’re awake! What would you like to eat? I’ll cook you anything you want!” Sanji removed the cigarette hanging from his lips and quickly stubbed it out. “Forgive me for smoking in your wonderful presence, my love! I never would have lit it had I known you were in the room!”</p>
<p>“Someone’s being extra doting today,” Usopp commented, and shoved the last of his scrambled eggs into his mouth with a fork. </p>
<p>Nami smiled at Sanji. “Whatever you made already is fine, Sanji-<em>kun</em>.”</p>
<p>“Okay, Nami-<em>swaaan</em>! I’ll make you a plate right away!” Sanji dashed into the kitchen and began fixing Nami breakfast.</p>
<p>“Did you ever figure out what was wrong?” Robin questioned.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Nami said, and then smiled and turned to Sanji. “Should we tell them, Sanji-<em>kun</em>?”</p>
<p>Sanji turned his head in Nami’s direction, his eyes still hearts. “Yes, Nami-<em>san</em>, tell them the good news!”</p>
<p>Nami chuckled, before turning her attention to everyone. “Sanji and I are having a baby,” she announced.</p>
<p>“<em>What</em>?” Luffy exclaimed, bits of meat flying out of his mouth. “You made a new nakama?!”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Nami answered. “We’re not sure if we’ll be raising them on the Sunny, but—”</p>
<p>“Awesome! Awesome, awesome!” Luffy cheered, jumping up and down as his eyes sparkled.</p>
<p>“I’ll have to start building a crib!” Franky exclaimed. “It’ll be <em> super</em>! Even better than the one Raphiel had when he was a baby!”</p>
<p>Sanji returned to the table with Nami’s breakfast. “Here you are, Nami-<em>san</em>, my angel!”</p>
<p>“Congratulations, Nami,” Robin smiled. “I have no doubt this child will be the most ruthless pirate on the seas.”</p>
<p>“Don’t just <em> say </em>things like that,” Usopp said, looking visibly shaken.</p>
<p>“Another little shit cook running around…” Zoro said, his arms folded over his chest. He tched before a smile came to his face. “That should be interesting.”</p>
<p>“Oi!” Sanji yelled, and almost immediately had a foot pressed up against Zoro’s head. “Don’t insult my child, you Marimo bastard!”</p>
<p>“Guys, hold on,” Nami interrupted. “We don’t know if the baby is gonna live on the Sunny. Sanji and I were talking, and it might be safer to take the baby back to Cocoyasi Village so my sister can look after them when they’re born.”</p>
<p>“What?” Luffy asked, frowning. “No way! They’re nakama!”</p>
<p>“It just might be safer for them,” Nami countered. </p>
<p>“We could keep them plenty safe here!” Luffy said.</p>
<p>“Ow! We’ve been keeping Raphiel <em> super </em> safe all this time,” Franky pointed out. “All nine of us could be looking after the kid.”</p>
<p>“We understand your concern, Nami-<em>san</em>, but Luffy-<em>san </em> and Franky-<em>san </em> have a point,” Brook said before delicately sipping some tea. “The safest place they could be is here with us.”</p>
<p>Nami paused, looking at everyone wanting to argue. “You guys are really sure?”</p>
<p>“Of course!” Luffy exclaimed, and clapped a hand to his flexed arm. “We wouldn’t let anything happen to our nakama!”</p>
<p>“I’m surprised you don’t seem more excited about this,” Robin said. “And plus, if you raise the baby here, think of all the clothes you could buy for them.”</p>
<p>The shopping. Nami hadn’t even considered the shopping. All the cute clothes she could dress the baby in… a smile spread across her face. “Baby shopping… I didn’t even think about that.”</p>
<p>Luffy laughed and threw a fist in the air. “Yosh! We have to celebrate! Everyone, get ready for a welcome nakama party!”</p>
<p>Within moments, the whole crew jumped into action; there was hardly any time that they weren’t ready for a party.</p>
<p>Nami’s eyes found Sanji as everyone prepared for a party. He was beaming; Nami caught herself smiling back. Maybe this would be okay after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if you find Nami a little OOC in this chapter, I tried to make her seem a little more emotional from hormonal changes. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Truth About Leo! A Visit to Alabasta!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>February 1528: Alabasta</strong>
</p><p>It had been a long time since the Straw Hats had set foot in Alabasta. Nami had read in the news several years before that Vivi had married and soon after delivered a baby, but no other news had been released. At the time, Sanji despaired over how lucky the man was to have Vivi-<em>chan </em> to cherish forever—this had earned him a knock on the head from Nami. Other than that, they hadn’t heard much news from the royal family of Alabasta… until February, that is. </p><p>Nami was lying on her back on the bed of the infirmary, her shirt pulled up to expose her belly. Chopper stretched a cloth measuring tape over Nami’s belly, eyes trailing over the numbers printed along the length. He pulled the measuring tape away.</p><p>“Twenty-eight centimeters,” he announced as he rolled the cloth back into a coil. “You’re right on track! Based on your measurements, I’d say the baby should arrive sometime in early May.”</p><p>“It’s just one, right?” Nami asked, folding her hands atop her bump.</p><p>“Yes,” Chopper confirmed. “Your measurements are on track for a singleton pregnancy, and I’ve only ever been able to detect one heartbeat. It’s extremely unlikely that you’re carrying twins.”</p><p>Nami sat up and pulled her shirt down over her bump. The baby stirred in her stomach, giving her a light kick near her navel. Even though it had been a few weeks since she’d first felt the little one move, it still managed to startle her. The baby was fairly active, especially if Nami’s heart started to beat faster than normal, or if heaven forbid she tried to get some rest, but always seemed to stop moving whenever someone reached out to feel Nami’s belly.</p><p>Nami exited the infirmary and made her way to her and Sanji’s room, what was formerly the women’s quarters. Zoro and Robin had been happy to switch rooms, with Zoro particularly happy to have the crow’s nest back in his possession, and Nami herself became more grateful every time she thought of climbing the ladder with her ever-growing belly.</p><p>Sanji was already waiting in their room, wearing a light blue hakama atop an off-white thawb, a dark blue keffiyeh atop his head. He was already dressed and ready to disembark on Alabasta.</p><p>“Nami-<em>san</em>,” Sanji greeted. “I laid your clothes out on the bed for you.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you, Sanji-<em>kun</em>.” Nami approached the bed and saw what appeared to be a traditional white gown, similar to the one women typically wore in Alabasta. Nami cracked a small smile. It was a far cry from the belly dancer outfit she’d worn in the desert during their first trip to Alabasta.</p><p>“This doesn’t look much like that old belly dancer outfit,” she told Sanji as she held up the gown.</p><p>Sanji gave a few short laughs. “I was much, much hornier at that age.”</p><p>Nami placed a hand below her bump and cocked a hip out, placing a hand on it as she struck a pose. “You wouldn’t want to see me do a belly dance now?” she teased.</p><p>Sanji went heart-eyed and balled his hands together next to his face. “I would always want to see you do a belly dance, Nami-<em>swan</em>!” Sanji crooned.</p><p>Nami laughed a little before pulling her shirt over her head, exposing her upper body to Sanji and examining the gown. In a moment, Sanji had crossed the room and had his lips centimeters away from Nami’s ear. He cupped her swollen breasts, running his thumb over one of her nipples. At his touch, Nami felt her heart race and the baby squirm in her belly.</p><p>“If we weren’t about to disembark, I’d take you right here, right now,” he whispered in her ear.</p><p>Nami smiled and patted Sanji’s chest. “Maybe a little later.” She planted a singular kiss on Sanji’s cheek and returned her attention to getting dressed. Sanji pulled away from her and sat on the bed, slipping his feet into some sandals. Nami bunched up the gown before slipping it over her body. Her bump was visible under the gown; everyone who saw her would know she was pregnant, though it wouldn’t matter if the disguises fared well.</p><p>The plan was that the Sunny would dock at the place where the Merry had departed Alabasta following their first visit. Following camouflaging the ship, the crew would make  their way to the Alubarna palace in their disguises where they could finally see Vivi again for the first time in nearly six years. </p><p>Sanji sat up once he was wearing his sandals and turned his gaze to Nami. “Are you ready, Nami-<em>san</em>?” he questioned.</p><p>“Yes,” she answered.</p><p>Sanji held out his arm for Nami to take, and the two left the room arm-in-arm. When they reached the deck, they found Franky fully dressed in Alabasta garb trying to dress a very resistant Raphiel in his disguise.</p><p>“But I don’t <em> wanna </em>wear these clothes!” Raphiel protested as he attempted to struggle out of Franky’s grip.</p><p>“It’s hot in Alabasta! You need to wear this, or else you’re going to get <em> super </em> sunburnt.” Franky pulled a small thawb over the boy’s head; it reached down to Raphiel’s ankles. Raphiel stomped his feet, on the verge of a tantrum.</p><p>“I wanna wear my red shirt!”</p><p>“You can wear it when we get to the palace.”</p><p>Brook was also on the deck, wearing a garment that covered his entire body, save for his afro and eye sockets. He seemed to be speaking aloud to himself.</p><p>“Ah, so Princess Vivi-<em>sama </em>is married… that’s quite a shame, yo ho ho ho… I wonder what color her panties are?”</p><p>One by one, the rest of the crew joined the group on the deck, each dressed in Alabasta clothing to help them blend in.</p><p>“It would be best for us to go off in pairs,” Robin said. “A large group coming to the palace will look suspicious.”</p><p>Usopp nodded in agreement. “And Zoro would get lost if he were to go alone.”</p><p>This got a laugh from the other crew members, all but Zoro, who only bristled and glared at Usopp for the comment.</p><p>First to disembark were Luffy and Brook, followed five minutes later by Zoro and Robin, then so on and so forth. Raphiel nearly threw a fit at the fact that he wouldn’t be walking with his father to the palace, but Chopper managed to soothe him with a promise that he could ride on his back on the way there. Five minutes after Zoro and Robin had left the ship, Nami and Sanji disembarked.</p><p>Arm in arm, Nami and Sanji walked from the harbor and into Alubarna, leisurely taking in the sights of the streets so as not to make it look like they were in any hurry to be anywhere. The sun was beating down hot, though arguably it would have been much worse had they arrived during the spring or summer rather than the tail-end of winter. Nami brought her free hand to her forehead to shade her eyes from the sun.</p><p>“It’ll be nice to see Vivi-<em>chan </em>again,” Sanji said as they walked along.</p><p>“Yeah,” Nami agreed. “I read through some old newspapers and I never found much about her baby. There was the announcement five years ago, but I couldn’t find anything about what she named them, or even if she’d had a boy or a girl.”</p><p>Sanji’s fingers were itching for a cigarette, but he wouldn’t dare light one around Nami while she was carrying their baby. “Maybe she doesn’t want to draw much attention to them,” he speculated.</p><p>“That’s true,” Nami said. “It would be hard to have people watching you throughout your entire life, knowing that one day you’d grow up to be king or queen. I think it would be a lot of pressure for a kid.”</p><p>“Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, if they never knew anything else.”</p><p>Making their way to the palace was not as difficult as they anticipated. There were guards outside the palace, but since Vivi was expecting visitors, they allowed the Straw Hats to approach and asked for their identification. Once they’d given their name, a wanted poster was produced and compared to their face. After they were confirmed to be a Straw Hat, they were allowed into the palace, though each were ushered into a room empty but for places to sit down.</p><p>Luffy, Brook, Robin, and Zoro had already arrived when Nami and Sanji came into the room. Notably absent was Vivi; as she sat down next to Sanji, Nami wondered where she was. Luffy was sitting happily in his seat, grinning wide and swinging his legs back and forth like a child. </p><p>“I’m so happy we get to see Vivi again!” he said, and laughed.</p><p>Not long after Sanji and Nami arrived, Usopp and Franky entered the room, Franky looking a bit concerned.</p><p>“I told them about little <em> koinu</em>,” he said. “He doesn’t have a wanted poster, so I hope they allow him in.”</p><p>“Vivi will let him in!” Luffy said, beaming. “She’s our nakama!”</p><p>Franky’s worries were eased when both Chopper and Raphiel entered, Raphiel already fighting to pull off his thawb over his head. Franky sighed, pinching the bridge of his metal nose.</p><p>“<em>Koinu</em>, you couldn’t have waited until after we met the princess to take your clothes off?” </p><p>“I hate this,” Raphiel said, and threw the thawb on the floor. Underneath he was wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts.</p><p>“Ow! You’re being a brat today. That’s not <em> super </em> at all.”</p><p>After waiting about ten more minutes, the door to the room opened and in walked Vivi, a small smile on her face as she saw her friends again. At her side was a blue-haired boy with freckled cheeks and a face that Sanji thought was oddly familiar. The boy’s gaze swept across the room, taking in each crew member, and he pressed into his mother’s side. Vivi placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Everyone,” she said, and her small smile broke into a large grin. “It’s so good to see you!” </p><p>Most of the Straw Hats yelled out ‘Vivi’ and beamed as she entered the room. Luffy in particular was quite happy to see her after so long.</p><p>Vivi turned her head toward her son. “Everyone, this is my son, Leo,” she said. “Leo, these are my friends I was telling you about!”</p><p>Leo raised a hand shyly. “Hi,” he greeted.</p><p>Raphiel grinned ear to ear as he hopped up from his seat and bolted in Leo’s direction. “<em>Oniichan</em>!” he yelled, and threw himself at Leo, wrapping him in a bear hug and nuzzling his head against Leo’s chest. Leo attempted to back out of the hug, but Raphiel latched on. Leo gave his mother a desperately uncomfortable look, trying to push Raphiel away.</p><p>“<em>Koinu</em>!” Franky pulled Raphiel away from Leo, and turned a sorry expression to Vivi and Leo. “I’m sorry. He doesn’t get to be around other kids much…”</p><p>“Papa! He’s my <em> Oniichan</em>!” Raphiel insisted as he tried to squirm from Franky’s arms. “We have matching hair!”</p><p>Vivi smiled at Franky and Raphiel. “I didn’t know you were traveling with a child,” she said. “How old is he?”</p><p>“He’s four,” Franky answered. “He’ll be five in November.”</p><p>“I turn five tomorrow,” Leo piped up as he peeked out from behind Vivi.</p><p>“Ow! Happy early birthday, little blueberry!”</p><p>Sanji and Nami were on their feet, standing in front of Vivi and smiling. When Vivi turned her attention from Franky, Nami opened her arms and pulled Vivi into a hug. Vivi returned it.</p><p>“Vivi, it’s so good to see you,” Nami said as she pulled away. </p><p>Vivi’s eyes fell to Nami’s belly. “Nami-<em>san</em>,” she gasped. “Don’t tell me… are you expecting?”</p><p>“Yes.” Nami smiled, a hand falling to caress her belly. Her other arm linked with Sanji’s. “Sanji-<em>kun </em>and I married in June. Chopper says the baby should be here in May!”</p><p>“That’s wonderful! Congratulations!”</p><p>Once the greetings were finished, Vivi led everyone to the palace’s dining room, where they all sat down for dinner. A feast had been prepared by the palace’s cooks; they remembered quite well the last time Luffy had dined with them and nearly eaten them out of house and home.</p><p>Luffy dug into his meal without saying much else, but Vivi was still talking to Nami about the baby while she dined.</p><p>“I have a lot of clothes from when Leo was a baby that you could take a look at,” she said. “Citizens brought presents to the palace all the time while I was pregnant with him. By the time he was born I had more than I knew what to do with! I’d love for you to take some with you.”</p><p>“Really? That’s so kind of you, Vivi!”</p><p>Sanji was busy tasting the dinner the palace chefs had prepared for the crew. He didn’t mind being left out of the conversation; it wasn’t often that Nami had the chance to talk to another mother and feel excited about the pregnancy. Sanji was taking a bite out of the lamb chops, making note of the tender meat and the exquisite flavors, when across the table from him Leo fell face first into his plate, his hand still holding a fork with a bit of meat on it.</p><p>“Ah!” Chopper yelled, and jumped up from his seat. “Leo-<em>kun</em>! Are you alright? Hold on! Let me have a look at you!” Chopper leapt toward the place where Leo was sitting and started to frantically dig through his bag.</p><p>“Wait, wait, Tony-<em>kun</em>!” Vivi said, holding out her hands. “It’s alright! He’s only sleeping!”</p><p>“Huh?” Chopper asked, and looked down at the boy. Sure enough, Leo’s soft and even breathing could be heard when the table went quiet.</p><p>Luffy laughed and grinned widely. “My brother Ace used to do that!”</p><p>At the mention of Ace, a brief nervous look flashed over Vivi’s face, but was gone in an instant. Sanji hadn’t seen the look, but after hearing Ace’s name, remembered something from the desert back when the Straw Hats were escorting Vivi back to Alubarna.</p><p>Sleeping around the campfire under the stars. Waking up in the middle of the night with the urge to urinate. Zoro’s soft yet stern words to not get up. The soft moans coming from across the campsite. How <em> jealous </em> Sanji had been in the morning to know that sweet Vivi-<em>chan </em>had given herself to Ace, of all people. Leo’s strikingly familiar face and his odd habit of falling asleep during meals.</p><p>Slowly, Sanji brought a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide. He couldn’t be… Sanji wracked his brain trying to remember exactly when they’d crossed the desert. Something was always happening with the crew, time just seemed to blur together; the months had never really mattered before. Christ… Leo was born in February the following year, putting his conception at… May? Maybe? He couldn’t be sure.</p><p>Noticing the glazed look expression that had come over Sanji’s face, Nami placed her hand lightly atop his. “Sanji-<em>kun</em>? Is everything alright?”</p><p>Snapping back to reality, Sanji met Nami’s gaze. Her eyebrows were furrowed with concern. He forced a smile and leaned forward to plant a kiss on Nami’s forehead.</p><p>“Of course, Nami-<em>san</em>,” he assured.</p><p>Across the table, Leo had lifted his head from his plate, bleary-eyed. Mashed potatoes were stuck to his face.</p><p>“Sweetie,” Vivi said, and rose from her chair. “You got food all over your face.” Vivi picked up a napkin and crouched at Leo’s side to wipe his face off.</p><p>“Sorry,” Leo said. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”</p><p>“I know, honey. It’s alright.”</p><p>“Vivi-<em>chan</em>?” Sanji said, and Vivi looked up to meet his gaze. “Will your husband or Cobra-<em>sama </em> be joining us for dinner?”</p><p>Vivi shook her head. “No, Papa is busy this evening and Koza is on business in Yuba. He’s not set to return for a few more days, so I don’t think you’ll get to see him.”</p><p>Koza. Leo was a far cry from the dark-skinned environmental representative. Looking at him, Sanji couldn’t find a single similarity between the two’s faces. The more he looked at him, the more he saw Luffy’s big brother.</p><p>Following dinner, Vivi took Nami into her room. Vivi grinned while she pulled a few boxes out from her closet. “Some of these clothes were really cute. I was heartbroken when Leo grew out of them.” Bringing a box out into the open, Vivi opened it to reveal neatly folded baby onesies.</p><p>“Oh, wow!” Nami said, and leaned over to peer into the box. “These are adorable.”</p><p>Vivi pulled out a light green onesie with a lion hand sewn onto it. “This one was my favorite,” she said. She refolded it and handed it over to Nami. “You can take as much as you want. I never used some of them. A lot of citizens were keen for me to have a little girl, so there’s plenty of pink to choose from too.”</p><p>Nami examined the onesie. “Are you sure you don’t want to keep them?” she asked. “What if you and Koza decide to have another baby?”</p><p>A faint smile came over Vivi’s face before disappearing again. “I don’t think I’ll ever have any more children,” she said. “My heart belongs to Leo. I never want him to have to compete for my attention.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Nami said. “I don’t think I’d mind having more children with Sanji-<em>kun</em>. If Luffy ever decided to disband the crew, I always thought we’d move somewhere quiet and have a big family. But, I guess that depends on how things go with this one.” Nami rubbed her bump and felt the baby give a light kick. “For all I know, I’ll give birth and never want to have another baby again. It might be too painful for me.”</p><p>Vivi smiled sheepishly. “To be honest, I don’t really remember the pain,” she said. “I know it was painful, but if you were to ask me right now what it felt like I don’t think I could tell you. But, I do remember that when I saw him for the first time I knew I’d do it all over again in a heartbeat.”</p><p>When the sky grew dark, Nami ended up leaving the palace with a stack of baby clothes clutched to her chest. She and Sanji walked side by side through Alubarna all the way back to the Sunny, Sanji with a distant look in his eyes. When they reached the ship and returned to their room, Nami set the baby clothes atop their dresser and removed her gown, revealing her breasts to Sanji.</p><p>“Sanji-<em>kun</em>,” she said. “Are you still in the mood to take me right here, right now?” She sat down on the bed and gave him a seductive look.</p><p>He was tempted. He felt an erection coming on at the sight of her, but did his best to ignore it. He took a seat next to her on the bed, but didn’t move to touch her or lean in to kiss her.</p><p>“Nami-<em>san</em>,” he said with a serious tone. “I think Leo is Ace’s son.”</p><p>Nami only stared at Sanji for a moment, processing the words that had just come out of his mouth. “What?” she asked.</p><p>Sanji sighed and reached up to rub his eyes. “I know how crazy it sounds,” he said. “But hear me out. Do you remember when we first crossed the desert with Vivi-<em>chan</em>? We ran into Ace in that small town and he traveled with us for a little while.”</p><p>“I remember,” Nami said. “But that doesn’t mean—”</p><p>“The night he camped with us, I woke up in the middle of the night and saw him and Vivi making love.”</p><p>This rendered Nami speechless. She could only stare at Sanji, her mouth hanging open slightly.</p><p>“Leo’s fifth birthday is tomorrow… so that would have put his birth during the time when the crew was disbanded. But I don’t know when we crossed the desert. Do you think it’s in the log book?”</p><p>“I definitely would’ve wrote about crossing the desert,” Nami said. “I don’t know if I would have mentioned Ace at all, though… Let me check.”</p><p>Nami pulled on a nightdress, left the room and returned several minutes later with their log book labeled ‘1522’. She returned to the bed and began flipping through the book, skimming her entries until she stopped on a certain page, staring intently.</p><p>“What?” Sanji asked.</p><p>“May 27th,” she read aloud. “We started crossing the desert today on our way to Alubarna. We happened to run into Luffy’s older brother Ace, who’s going to travel with us through the desert until he gets to where he needs to go. He seems very polite and is almost nothing like Luffy.”</p><p>“So, if they slept together in May and conceived a child… that child would be born in… February.” Sanji’s fingers itched for a cigarette.</p><p>“W-we don’t know for sure that he is!” Nami stammered, slapping the book shut. “We have no idea what Vivi did after we left Alabasta. She married Koza not long after, didn’t she?”</p><p>“Leo doesn’t look a thing like Koza,” Sanji said. “He doesn’t look like Vivi-<em>chan</em>, either… I never saw Ace as a child, but you have to admit they look similar. They have the same freckles.”</p><p>Nami had no argument for this. After a few moments, she merely rested her head in her hands. “Oh, no…” she said, her words slightly muffled. “Vivi probably fought so hard to keep it secret. If anything ever happens to that poor little boy… just because he’s related to Ace…”</p><p>Sanji and Nami both sat in silence for a little while, at a loss for what to do. Spreading the information anymore was dangerous, but if they were going to protect Leo, the rest of the crew had a right to know. It wasn’t like none of them could keep a secret; Luffy had kept knowledge of Ace’s parentage to himself throughout his entire life, so he would know to keep his mouth shut about this.</p><p>Sanji and Nami gathered the crew and corralled them into the kitchen, where they all sat around the table griping about being woken from their slumbers. It wasn’t until Sanji had fetched Zoro and Robin from the crow’s nest (he’d only banged on the hatch and called for them to come down—seeing Ace and Vivi make love had been one thing, but if he were to see Zoro naked he was sure he’d never recover) that Sanji and Nami announced that they were sure Leo was Ace’s son.</p><p>The rest of the crew was silent. There were no questions or objections; they only stared at Sanji and Nami as if they’d just said the most outlandish thing in the world. All was quiet until Luffy hopped onto his chair, threw up his arms, inhaled a deep breath, and yelled:</p><p>“<em>I HAVE A NEPHEW! </em>” </p><p>Usopp rubbed his chin. “Leo <em> does </em> look a bit like Ace-<em>kun</em>,” he said over Luffy’s declarations of ‘awesome, awesome, awesome!’</p><p>“That’s quite a bold declaration,” Robin said. “Do you have any proof of its authenticity?”</p><p>“Back when we were crossing the desert, I woke up in the middle of the night and saw them making love,” Sanji said. “Nami checked the logbook and it was nine months before Leo was born. Plus there’s the fact that he doesn’t look a thing like Koza and also has Ace’s habit of randomly falling asleep…”</p><p>Zoro was leaning against a wall with his arms folded. “I remember that,” he said. “I was awake while that was happening.”</p><p>“Both of you knew and said nothing!?” Chopper asked, frantic.</p><p>“Didn’t think it was any of my business,” Zoro said, and shrugged.</p><p>“Guys! This is dangerous!” Chopper yelled. “You remember what they did to Ace! If any of the Marines find out, Leo’s life will be on the line!”</p><p>“We won’t let that happen,” Luffy said, suddenly serious. “We’re all a lot stronger now. We’ll protect him with our lives if we have to. He’s our nakama!”</p><p>Once the news was out, the crew each returned to bed. Nami found herself lying awake, though only thought about Leo for a little while before her thoughts turned to Sanji. He appeared to be sleeping next to her, and she found herself debating whether or not she should try to wake him. </p><p>“Sanji-<em>kun</em>,” she whispered, and without another word he rolled over and pulled her into a kiss. Soundlessly, he slid his hand underneath her nightdress and slipped a few fingers inside her, curling his fingers in a ‘come hither’ motion.</p><p>Nami moaned softly in Sanji’s ear. Ever since she’d entered her second trimester, she’d been hypersensitive to his touch and had craved him much more than she normally would. Sanji withdrew his fingers from inside her and took himself out of his pants, stroking himself and using the slick from his hand as lubricant. He scooted up, lining up with Nami’s entrance, and pushed himself inside.</p><p>His pace was excruciatingly slow as Nami squirmed underneath him. She met his thrusts with her own, desperate for more. Being so consistently horny made cumming a lot easier; Sanji had pushed her to the edge in no time, and she clenched around him, hugging him tightly to herself as she moaned desperately. Sanji gave a few more pumps of his hips to help her through her climax before he grunted and spilled inside her.</p><p>Sanji pressed his lips to hers and she returned the kiss, running her fingers through his hair. The two spent a few moments running their hands over one another, kissing sweetly as they came down from their highs. Sanji put himself back into his pants and curled up next to Nami, wrapping his arms around her. Nami hugged him back, planting a kiss on his forehead before snuggling into him and drifting off to sleep.</p><p>The Straw Hats returned to the Alubarna Palace the following day. Luffy came bearing a gift that he’d scoured the merchant stands to find; it was a stuffed camel that appeared to be handmade. </p><p>“Oi, Leo-<em>chan</em>,” Luffy said, squatting in front of the boy with the gift held behind his back. “Look what I got for you!” Luffy presented Leo with the gift and Leo’s eyes went wide.</p><p>“A camel!” he exclaimed, and grabbed the stuffed animal.</p><p>“He got you a camel?” Vivi asked, smiling, before she turned to Luffy. “Camels are his favorite.”</p><p>“He would’ve loved Lashes,” Nami chuckled.</p><p>Leo and Raphiel ran off to play, leaving Vivi alone with the rest of the crew. Nami debated on whether or not she should tell Vivi they knew; she wasn’t sure what good it would do. It would probably only make her worry. As Nami saw Vivi lovingly watch Leo play with Raphiel, she made her decision—it was best to let her think it was still a secret.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The truth comes out! Hope you enjoyed, every comment is appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. It's Time! Enter the Newest Straw Hat Pirate!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>May 1528: Thousand Sunny</strong>
</p>
<p>The Thousand Sunny rocked to the right, then the left, skewing Nami’s balance as she made her way through the dining hall toward the sick bay. She braced herself against a wall, taking a deep breath as a dull, intense pain began to spread from her abdomen to her lower back. Had she not known any better, she would have thought Robin had produced a hand inside Nami’s very body, and that that hand was squeezing her organs, waiting for them to burst.</p>
<p>The pain lasted for a minute before dissipating. The ship continued to rock violently, ceaselessly, as Nami threw her weight at the door to the sick bay and flung it open. </p>
<p>“Chopper,” her words came in heavy, choppy breaths.</p>
<p>The reindeer was in the infirmary crushing herbs with a mortar and pestle, though he diverted his attention when Nami appeared in the doorway.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>Nami took a step further into the infirmary, her hands clutching her stomach. “It feels like I’m being squeezed to death by a snake. Something is wrong.”</p>
<p>Chopper hopped off his swivel chair and padded to Nami’s side, taking her hand. “Lie down. Let me take a look at you.”</p>
<p>Nami practically collapsed on top of the sick bed. Despite her back being slick with sweat, she could feel her legs start to shake involuntarily. Chopper prodded at Nami’s bump with his hooves; at forty weeks it had become uncomfortably large and a nuisance to carry. Chopper nodded and positioned a hoof below Nami’s navel.</p>
<p>“The head has dropped since I last examined you,” Chopper explained. “Doesn’t the baby feel lower to you?”</p>
<p>“I think so…” Nami said, and took another deep breath before exhaling.</p>
<p>“What you’re feeling are most likely contractions. They’re your body’s way of preparing itself to push the baby out. They’re completely normal, especially at this stage in pregnancy. They can come at random intervals or at fixed periods of time. When did you start feeling them?”</p>
<p>“About… mid-morning, I think. They weren’t so bad then, I could keep doing what I was doing but now I can hardly breathe through them…” Nami closed her eyes, fully expecting another pain to hit her, but one did not. Instead she found herself breathing steadily and bracing herself for the next one, whenever it would come.</p>
<p>“Do you know how often they’ve been coming?” Chopped tilted his head and his ears dropped.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure… maybe every hour or so?”</p>
<p>Chopper smiled. “Nami… I think you’re in the early stages of labor. The baby could be here by the end of the day!”</p>
<p>These words made Nami’s heart race. She knew the day had been growing nearer, and she’d known it would come since October, but the sudden knowledge that it was here scared and excited her all at once.</p>
<p>“First babies usually take a while to be born,” Chopper explained. “Is there anything I can get you? There’s a good chance you’ll be here for a while.”</p>
<p>Nami thought about this shortly. “Some pillows,” she said, “and Sanji-<em>kun</em>, please.”</p>
<p>Sanji arrived much sooner than the extra pillows, throwing open the infirmary door with eyes as wide as tea saucers. “Nami-<em>san</em>!” Sanji exclaimed as soon as he saw Nami lying on the sick bed. In the blink of an eye he was on his knees at Nami’s side, holding the hand closest to him.</p>
<p>“Sanji-<em>kun</em>…”</p>
<p>“Nami-<em>san</em>, are you alright? What can I do for you? Can I rub your feet? Or your back? Or shoulders? Should I cook you something special?”</p>
<p>“She can have something light,” Chopper chimed in as he entered the room carrying two extra pillows. He placed one underneath Nami’s bump and the other behind her back. “I don’t advise laboring patients to eat large meals, but she should drink plenty of fluids. Some tangerines would be good, or gelatin.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get you something right away, Nami-<em>swan</em>!” With that, Sanji darted from the infirmary and into the dining area. </p>
<p>After Sanji exited the room, Chopper rummaged around through his supplies and pulled out a stethoscope. Once he’d positioned the eartips in his ears, he placed the diaphragm on Nami’s bump and listened. He shifted the diaphragm’s position a few times before he found the heartbeat.</p>
<p>“The heartbeat is strong,” Chopper reported, pulling the stethoscope from his ears. “Ideally, I’d be able to consistently monitor it, but for now I’ll check on it every half-hour. If you feel like anything is wrong just let me know, alright?”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>The door to the infirmary flew open and there appeared Sanji, holding a sack of tangerines in one arm and a tall glass of water in the other. “Nami-<em>san</em>! I brought these for you!”</p>
<p>Sanji handed the glass of water to Nami, a green bendy straw sticking out from the lip of the glass. Nami sipped at the water tentatively, though she wasn’t sure she’d be able to keep anything down with the way the boat was rocking. Meanwhile, Sanji placed the sack of tangerines at the end of the bed, grabbing a few from the top to give to Nami.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Sanji-<em>kun</em>, but I don’t think I can eat right now.”</p>
<p>“If you want anything at all, Nami-<em>san</em>, tell me. I’ll make anything for you.” Sanji leaned forward and pressed his forehead against his wife’s. “I’ll stay right by your side if that’s what you want. I’ll jump in the ocean. I’ll do anything.”</p>
<p>Nami grabbed Sanji’s hand and squeezed. “Thank you, Sanji-<em>kun</em>.”</p>
<p>Between contractions, Sanji knelt on the floor at Nami’s bedside, stroking her hair and frequently asking how Nami was feeling. Chopper was making preparations; gathering towels, searching for the right tools, stopping to listen in on the baby’s heartbeat if Nami felt a contraction coming on.</p>
<p>“I need to make sure the heartbeat isn’t slowing down while you’re contracting,” Chopper explained as he slid the diaphragm across Nami’s bump. “If that was happening we’d need to perform an emergency cesarean. But everything is fine,” Chopper quickly assured as he saw Sanji and Nami’s expressions of panic. “The baby is handling this perfectly well.”</p>
<p>At Nami’s request, Sanji fetched a third pillow which Nami placed between her knees. When she felt a contraction, she squeezed Sanji’s hand and shut her eyes tight. She pressed her knees into the pillow. At the peak, she felt something rising in her throat.</p>
<p>Nami gulped in a deep breath. “Sanji-<em>kun</em>,” she said. “I’m gonna be sick.”</p>
<p>“You feel sick?” Sanji asked, looking over his shoulder in search of a bucket.</p>
<p>“It’s behind the bed,” Chopper instructed, and Sanji pulled it into the open just as Nami’s body began to heave.</p>
<p>Nami leaned over the side of the bed and was sick into the bucket, Sanji holding her hair away from her face. When nothing more came up, Nami felt tears welling in her eyes, and pressed her head into the pillow.</p>
<p>Sanji stroked her upper arm. “I’ll see if I can get Usopp and Franky to try and steer us out of this rough patch,” he said in a soothing tone. “Maybe that’ll help a little bit.”</p>
<p>Carrying the bucket, Sanji departed the sick bay. After he’d gone, Nami felt the baby press its foot near her ribs. <em> Please don’t let this last very long</em>, Nami thought. <em> And please let this baby be healthy</em>.</p>
<p>Sanji returned with an empty bucket, and so the presence in the sick bay developed into a routine over the next few hours. Sanji would rub Nami’s back and stroke her hair, and when she contracted she’d squeeze his hand; the space in-between the contractions were getting smaller, a sure sign that the baby was nearer to coming. Chopper would check the baby’s heartbeat, and monitor Nami as well. Nami felt the urge to be sick again, though every time she leaned over she only managed to dry heave into the bucket. </p>
<p>Usopp interrupted around dinner time, opening the door to the sick bay halfway. “Sanji, are you going to be cooking dinner tonight?” he asked.</p>
<p>“I’m doing something more important right now!” Sanji snapped, still holding onto Nami’s hand.</p>
<p>“I know, I know!” Usopp held up his hands in defense. “I just saw you had something simmering on the stove, but Luffy ate that already.”</p>
<p>With his free hand, Sanji pinched the bridge of his nose. “That idiot… that was gelatin for Nami-<em>san</em>.”</p>
<p>“Sanji-<em>kun</em>, you can go and cook something. I’ll be alright.” Nami reached out and ran the backs of her fingers over Sanji’s cheek.</p>
<p>“I’ll stay with Nami,” Chopper assured. “I won’t leave my patient’s side.”</p>
<p>Sanji leaned in and planted a kiss on Nami’s forehead. “I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he promised. Sanji rose from his crouched position and followed Usopp out of the sick bay.</p>
<p>Nami was only alone with Chopper for a few minutes before Robin entered the room carrying a book. </p>
<p>“Robin.” Nami lifted her head from the pillow, surprised.</p>
<p>“I thought you might like some company,” Robin said. “Sanji seems worried about you.”</p>
<p>Nami had intended to respond, but groaned when she felt another contraction and pressed her head into the pillow. They were getting progressively stronger, along with having less time in between for Nami to recuperate. </p>
<p>“I once read that getting up and walking around can help during labor,” Robin said. “Though I’m not sure how much good it would do while we’re in these waters.”</p>
<p>“I think I’ll stay lying down,” Nami said. A weak smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. “Maybe seeing me like this will make you think twice about having a baby with Zoro.”</p>
<p>Robin chuckled in response. “Would you like me to read out loud? It might give you something else to think about.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Nami said. “That sounds nice.”</p>
<p>For the duration of how long it took Sanji to cook the crew’s meal, Robin sat with Nami and read aloud from the book she’d brought with her. Nami wasn’t sure what it was about, but it was nice listening to someone talk and having something else to think about other than when the next contraction would come.</p>
<p>Sanji returned to the sick bay after a while with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, smelling of delicate dishes only he could throw together.</p>
<p>“Robin-<em>chan</em>, your meal is ready,” he said as he took a seat on the floor next to Nami’s bed, grabbing hold of one of her hands. “Yours too, Chopper.”</p>
<p>“I’ll eat after Nami delivers the baby,” Chopper said. “It’d be rude to eat when she can’t have anything.”</p>
<p>“I have no appetite, Chopper,” Nami said, her breath heavy. “I just want this baby to be born.”</p>
<p>On her way out the door, Robin placed a hand on Nami’s shoulder. “If there’s anything I can do, let me know.” Then she left the room.</p>
<p>“Any word on getting to smoother seas, Sanji?” Chopper asked.</p>
<p>Sanji turned in Chopper’s direction. “Franky and Usopp say we’re heading for a storm, so they’re trying to dock at the nearest island.”</p>
<p>“Oh… oh Sanji-<em>kun</em>…” Nami gripped Sanji’s hand and groaned, curling up as close to herself as possible with her bump in the way. With the hand Nami wasn’t holding, Sanji rubbed from Nami’s shoulder down her upper arm as she rode out the contraction. When it had tapered off, Nami took a few deep breaths.</p>
<p>“They’re getting stronger,” Sanji commented. “Chopper, she’s not ready to start pushing?”</p>
<p>“No.” Chopper shook his head. “The contractions have to be a few minutes apart before she’ll be ready.”</p>
<p>Not long after the words had left Chopper’s mouth, Nami felt a pop in her lower abdomen followed by a continuous trickle of water. Her eyes widened and she squeezed Sanji’s hand tight.</p>
<p>“What?” Sanji asked, sensing that something was wrong just from her grip. “Are you feeling another one? Already?”</p>
<p>“My water broke,” Nami answered, her voice soft.</p>
<p>“It did?” Chopper asked, and hopped down from his chair. Upon reaching the bed, Chopper pulled the pillow from between Nami’s knees, and found it stained with pinkish fluid.</p>
<p>“It’s pink,” Sanji said. “Is she bleeding?”</p>
<p>“No, the color is normal,” Chopper assured as he set the pillow aside. “That should speed things up! I wasn’t expecting your water to break, Nami.”</p>
<p>Once her water broke, the contractions got significantly more painful. The first one she felt following her water breaking, her eyes went wide and she sat straight up.</p>
<p>“Ah!” she cried out, grabbing onto her stomach. “Ah-ah!”</p>
<p>Sanji sat in front of Nami and allowed her to lean on him, resting her head on his shoulder and clinging to him in a hug. </p>
<p>“I’ve got you, Nami-<em>san</em>,” Sanji soothed. “It’s alright. I’ve got you.”</p>
<p>Tears leaked from Nami’s eyes and she started to tremble. “Sanji-<em>kun</em>…” Nami sniffled. </p>
<p>At the time when Nami’s contractions were four minutes apart, she, Sanji, and Chopper felt the anchor drop. Sanji looked up at the door, and shortly after the anchor dropped, a soaking wet Luffy appeared beaming in the doorway.</p>
<p>“We’re here!” he said, pushing his straw hat back on his head.</p>
<p>“We docked?” Sanji asked.</p>
<p>“Yep! A couple people are starting to show up at the dock. Robin is talking to them.”</p>
<p>“Alright.” Sanji started to stand up, holding on to Nami’s arms. “Nami-<em>san</em>, can you stand?”</p>
<p>Nami breathed in and out laboriously. “Yeah,” she answered, and started to stand on shaky legs.</p>
<p>“Okay. Hold onto me, we’ll walk together.”</p>
<p>Nami leaned heavily onto Sanji, and the two took slow steps out of the sick bay. Behind him, Chopper gathered up his tools and placed them in his bag before hopping down from his chair and following Sanji and Nami out of the room onto the deck. Upon opening the door, the two were practically drenched from the downpour.</p>
<p>Near the entrance to the infirmary, Nami spotted Raphiel standing under an umbrella and looking up at Franky with a pouty expression. </p>
<p>“But I wanna meet the baby!” Raphiel said.</p>
<p>“You can meet the baby tomorrow,” Franky said. “It’s too late now. You have to go to bed.”</p>
<p>Raphiel sighed in defeat and held out his free arm for Franky to pick him up. Franky lifted Raphiel into his arms and turned to bring him back into the ship and to the men’s dorm. On his way, Raphiel caught sight of Nami and waved.</p>
<p>“Night night, Nami-<em>obasan</em>!” he said. “I’ll see you and the baby tomorrow!” </p>
<p>Before Franky took him away, Raphiel held out his umbrella, which Sanji took and held over Nami’s head.</p>
<p>After Sanji and Nami had disembarked the ship and set foot onto the dock, Nami stopped, visibly shaking with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Sanji asked.</p>
<p>“The head…” Nami said, her voice trembling. “I feel the head…”</p>
<p>“It’s out!?”</p>
<p>“It’s coming. It’s coming.” Nami let out a long, low groan.</p>
<p>“Nami-<em>san</em>, I’m going to carry you. Hold on.” In one swooping motion, Sanji had Nami in a bridal hold, awkwardly holding the handle of the umbrella between the palm of his hand and the bottom of Nami’s thigh.</p>
<p>On the dock stood a short, middle-aged bespectacled man underneath an umbrella. What little hair he had on his head was made up for by his bushy, sandy-colored mustache.</p>
<p>“My wife is in labor,” Sanji said as he approached the man, his tone urgent.</p>
<p>The man nodded. “The dark-haired woman filled me in on the situation. Where is your ship’s doctor?”</p>
<p>“Here.” Chopper stepped forward so he was standing next to Sanji rather than behind him. The man didn’t bat an eye at Chopper’s appearance; only nodded.</p>
<p>“Okay, follow me.” The man turned and started walking into the village, though turned his head over his shoulder to speak again. “Doctor, could you update me on the patient’s condition?”</p>
<p>As they walked where the doctor led them, Chopper rattled off Nami’s information. “This is Nami. She’s in her fortieth week with her first pregnancy. The baby is vertex and starting its descent down the birth canal. I’ve been monitoring the heartbeat consistently throughout the labor, and it’s normal and strong.”</p>
<p>The four soon arrived at a small bone-gray home with a darker door. The doctor opened the door, stepped inside, and flicked on the light. Inside was a singular bed made up with white sheets and two thick pillows propped against the headboard.</p>
<p>“Can you set her on the bed, please?” The doctor motioned to the bed, and Sanji did as he was told. </p>
<p>“She said that she can feel the head,” Sanji told the doctor.</p>
<p>“She probably felt the baby begin to enter the birth canal,” the doctor explained as he pulled on a pair of rubber gloves. “I would have liked you to get here a bit earlier, but with the conditions at sea I’m glad you managed to get here at all.” The doctor pulled a surgical mask over his face, and approached the end of the bed. “Nami, could you please spread your legs for me?”</p>
<p>Breathing through a contraction, Nami followed the instructions and pressed her head into the pillows propped behind her.</p>
<p>“Alright, you’re going to feel me check and see if you’re fully dilated.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>A minute passed as the doctor performed the examination. “Well, it looks like you got here in the nick of time,” the doctor said. “You’re ready to start pushing!” With that announcement, the doctor sprung into action and started giving more instructions.</p>
<p>“Doctor, once she delivers, I’m going to focus on the mother and you’ll focus on the baby.” He then turned to Sanji. “You’re the father?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Sanji nodded. “I’m Sanji.”</p>
<p>“Okay, Sanji, could you please hold her leg? It’s going to make things a lot easier for her.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Sanji knelt at Nami’s bedside and gripped Nami’s thigh to hold her leg in place.</p>
<p>The doctor positioned himself at the end of the bed. “Nami, when you feel your next contraction, I want you to push while I count to ten.”</p>
<p>Nami nodded and started to push not even a minute after he’d finished speaking. Once the doctor reached the count of ten, she stopped and took a few deep breaths.</p>
<p>“You’re doing so well, Nami-<em>san</em>,” Sanji encouraged, reaching over and stroking her hair. Her skin was clammy and her hair was beginning to curl from sweat.</p>
<p>“That was a great push, Nami,” the doctor praised. “Take a moment to catch your breath, and then when you feel another contraction you can start pushing again.”</p>
<p>At the end of the second push, the top of the baby's head had started to emerge.</p>
<p>“Alright, pushing the head out is going to be the hardest part,” the doctor said. “After that, you just need to worry about the shoulders then your ship’s doctor and I will take care of the rest. Okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Nami’s eyes were shut tight, and she was holding Sanji’s hand in a vice grip.</p>
<p>It took three more pushes to get the baby’s head born, one for the shoulders, and one last one for the rest of the baby’s body. Nami cried out as the baby left her body before bringing her hands over her face, tears spilling from her eyes.</p>
<p>For a second the room was quiet before the baby gave a small, strangled cry.</p>
<p>“Nami, Sanji! It’s a boy!” Chopper announced, grinning from ear to ear.</p>
<p>Sanji beamed, laughing from happiness. “Nami-<em>san</em>, you’re amazing! And I love you!”</p>
<p>Chopper took a moment to rub a towel over the baby’s back, clearing his airways and getting him to cry a bit more loudly before setting him on Nami’s chest.</p>
<p>The baby boy had a head full of orange hair slicked back over his head with fluids from the birth. His skin was starting to pink up now that he was crying, and his little fists were clenched and shaking. Nami could hardly get a good look at him with all the tears blurring her vision.</p>
<p>“Oh baby boy,” Nami said, her voice shaking. “Oh, you’re so beautiful, baby boy. Oh my goodness.”</p>
<p>Nami gently ran her fingers along the baby’s face and Sanji placed a hand on the baby’s back, softly petting him. Briefly, Nami worried that Sanji would be upset that they didn’t have a daughter, and looked to see his reaction. All her worries evaporated, however, when she saw the large smile on his face and the tears welling in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Nami-<em>san</em>, you did such a good job. He’s perfect. I love you so much, I love you, and I love our baby boy.” Sanji had started to cry as he beamed and leaned his chin on Nami’s shoulder. </p>
<p>Nami was so fixated on her baby boy that she wasn’t even aware the third stage of labor had already started and finished. She and Sanji had gotten their son to calm a bit, so his crying was quieter, but he still seemed to be a little distressed. Nami leaned forward and kissed the boy on the head, which caused him to stop crying for a moment before starting up again.</p>
<p>Most of what happened after the delivery exists only as a blur in Nami’s memory. An hour after the birth, her clothes had been removed and the baby was laying on her bare chest. The two were covered with a thick blanket, both of them having been cleaned off and looked after to make sure nothing had gone wrong during delivery. As for the baby boy, his cord had been clamped and cut, and he’d also been given a diaper. At some point Sanji had climbed in next to Nami and was snuggling both of them.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe he’s here,” Sanji said. </p>
<p>“Oh, it feels like I’m dreaming…” Nami held the baby’s hand between her fingers. “I’m worried I’ll wake up tomorrow and still be pregnant.”</p>
<p>“Chopper should be bringing everyone to come meet him.”</p>
<p>As if Sanji’s own words had summoned them, Luffy flung open the door and strutted into the room. “Nami! Sanji!” he greeted. “Ah, this is the little one?” Luffy placed a hand on top of his hat and leaned in to get a look at him.</p>
<p>Luffy smiled and laughed a bit. “Oi, Sanji,” he said, and pointed a finger at the baby’s face. “You have matching eyebrows!”</p>
<p>Upon closer examination, the little boy did, indeed, have swirly-ended eyebrows just like Sanji. This was enough to bring tears back to Sanji’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Chopper didn’t come back?” Nami asked.</p>
<p>“He had his dinner and went to bed,” Luffy said. “He usually would’ve gone to bed an hour ago, so he was pretty tired.”</p>
<p>Not long after Luffy had arrived, the rest of the crew followed.</p>
<p>“You couldn’t have just walked with the rest of us?” Usopp muttered in the direction of their captain. </p>
<p>Following Luffy, each took a turn standing at Nami’s bedside to look at the little boy.</p>
<p>“He looks like Sanji,” Robin commented as she smiled down at the baby. “I can’t believe he has so much hair.”</p>
<p>“Like that bastard?” Zoro chimed in, then tched. “No, Cook is much uglier.”</p>
<p>“Shut up, moss-head!” Sanji snapped, though still attempted to keep quiet in order not to wake his son.</p>
<p>“I’m surprised. He looks <em> super</em>! When Raphiel was born, he looked like a tiny old man.” Franky laughed. “I’m sure Raphiel will be happy. He really wanted to come and meet him tonight.”</p>
<p>“Do you have a name yet?” Usopp asked. He jabbed a thumb towards his chest and gave a smile, closing his eyes in confidence. “I think you should call him… Kasopp!”</p>
<p>“I’m sure we’ll have a name for him before we leave the island,” Nami said, and then yawned. “We still have to see which name fits him best.”</p>
<p>“Well, we’ll come back to see you tomorrow! First thing in the morning!” Luffy promised. “When you’re back on the Sunny, we’ll have a party! A welcome nakama party!” He waved as the crew exited the building, beaming at Nami and Sanji.</p>
<p>It was a short visit, but the crew departed back to the ship, leaving Nami and Sanji alone with their son as Nami drifted off to sleep after a long day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: how many children each Straw Hat has, as well as the baby's gender, was completely randomized! I rolled a die for how many pregnancies each girl would have, and then flipped a coin for the baby's gender. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Every comment is appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Honey Ridge! The Smallest Village in the Grand Line!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>May 1528: Honey Ridge</strong>
</p><p>“<em>Otōto</em><em>!</em>”</p><p>Raphiel ran into Nami’s room with open arms, a wide grin spread across his face. At the side of the bed, Raphiel stood up on his tip-toes and peered at the baby resting on Nami’s chest. The baby was just barely awake, having been half-asleep during his most recent feeding. Nami had long since put on a nightgown that allowed her to pull the sleeve and front down in order to feed the baby.</p><p>“Good morning, Raphiel,” Nami greeted as the boy came to the bedside. “You know he’s a little brother instead of a little sister?”</p><p>“Yeah, Papa told me.” Raphiel stared wide-eyed at the baby boy.</p><p>“You can pet him if you want,” Nami said. “Just be gentle.”</p><p>Raphiel reached out and patted the baby’s back. “What’s his name?”</p><p>“He doesn’t have one yet.” Nami stroked her son’s hair, careful not to wake him. “Sanji-<em>kun </em>and I haven’t decided on one yet.”</p><p>He’d woken up several times in the night to be fed, leaving Nami with plenty of time to admire him. While he wasn’t identical to Sanji, Nami could see the resemblance that Robin had pointed out. His nose was Sanji’s… his ears… the eyebrows, definitely. Nami was sure there were some of her own physical traits in him as well, though the only one obvious to her was his orange hair.</p><p>Not long after Raphiel had entered the room, in came the doctor who had delivered the baby. He smiled upon seeing Nami awake with the baby. In one hand he held a thin stack of papers.</p><p>“Ah, good! You’re awake!” He approached the end of the bed. “I made up some documents last night for you to fill out. I filled in a few of the blanks, though, like time of birth, location…” The doctor flipped through the papers before setting them on the end of the bed. </p><p>“Oh, doctor,” Nami said, looking up. “Where exactly are we? I didn’t get a chance to ask last night.”</p><p>The doctor laughed. “Well, you had bigger things to worry about last night. You’re in Honey Ridge! Your son was delivered in the smallest recognized village in the Grand Line.” He walked to the side of the bed where Raphiel was standing, and lifted the baby from Nami’s chest. The baby whined as he was taken from his mother before he started to cry. “Oh, I know. Bad old man taking you from your mama. I just need to perform some routine checks before I discharge the two of you.” </p><p>The second half of the sentence had been directed at Nami. As he’d said, the doctor performed various small checks on the baby while Nami watched from bed. Nami turned to Raphiel.</p><p>“Raphiel,” she said. “Can you go get Chopper and bring him here, please?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Raphiel said, and had dashed out of the room before the doctor had finished checking on the baby.</p><p>“Is he another one of yours?” the doctor asked as he handed the baby back to Nami.</p><p>Nami shook her head, taking her son in her arms. “No,” she said. “This one is my first. Raphiel is our shipwright’s son.” Nami thought for a moment. “Though I did have a hand in raising him, I suppose…”</p><p>Chopper arrived to check on Nami not long after Raphiel had gone to fetch him. He came through the door carrying his bag of tools.</p><p>“Good morning, Nami!” he greeted. “Did the baby do alright overnight?”</p><p>“He was fine,” Nami answered, and gave a small smile to her son. “He ate, and he cried a little, but other than that he did really well.”</p><p>“Ah, Doctor Chopper!” Honey Ridge’s doctor greeted. “I have to say, I’m impressed your patient managed to carry a pregnancy to term while aboard a pirate ship with virtually no complications! You must be a very skilled doctor.”</p><p>Chopper smiled from ear to ear, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. “Shut up! You saying I’m a good doctor doesn’t make me happy at all, you jerk!”</p><p>The doctor chuckled. “You sure seem happy.”</p><p>“Is Sanji-<em>kun </em> done cooking breakfast?” Nami asked.</p><p>“He’ll be over soon,” Chopper said and set his bag down next to the bed.</p><p>“Good.” Nami rocked the baby in her arms. “I have a name I want to talk to him about.”</p><p>At that moment, a young man Nami didn’t recognize burst through the doors. “Pirates!” he yelled. “Doctor Gail, there are pirates docked at—”</p><p>When the man saw everyone in the room, he froze, wide-eyed. Instinctively, Nami held the baby closer to herself. Just by the man’s tone she had a feeling he wouldn’t be friendly towards the idea of a pirate crew.</p><p>“Pirates…” The man’s clenched fists seemed to be trembling at his sides. “Doctor, don’t you know who they are?” He pointed a shaking finger at Nami. “They’re Straw Hats! That one there has a bounty of over one-hundred million Berries!”</p><p>Doctor Gail stepped between the man and Nami’s bed. “I know who they are,” he said. “They docked here last night. They’re not here to cause any harm to us. The sea was too rough to deliver their navigator’s baby aboard the ship, so they docked here for help.”</p><p>“But, Doctor!” the man protested. “Don’t you know how dangerous these people are? They could wipe out our entire village!”</p><p>“Higara, a determined dog could wipe out this village,” Doctor Gail rumbled. “This woman is my patient. Her crew brought her to us in their time of need. While she’s under my care, I won’t let any harm come to her. So you can forget about trying to collect their bounties.”</p><p>Higara clenched his teeth, his right eye beginning to twitch. In a flash, he had turned and darted out of the building, his sandals slapping the dirt outside so loudly Nami could hear him running away long after he’d disappeared from her view. </p><p>Doctor Gail sighed. “I’m sorry, Higara is quite the troublemaker,” he said. “Though I’d like to keep you a little longer to make sure everything is okay, I’d advise you to leave before he tries anything reckless. I’m sure you’ll be in good hands when Doctor Chopper is looking after you, however.”</p><p>“Stop it! You saying that doesn’t make me at all happy!” Chopper blushed furiously as he grinned and did his embarrassed dance.</p><p>Doctor Gail approached the side of the bed and held out his arms. “Here. I’ll help you stand, and then you should be able to walk on your own.”</p><p>Once Nami was on her feet and had steadied herself out, she took a few cautious steps. She paused for a moment, searching for any pain, but found that aside from being sore, she was fine. Nami lowered her head and placed a gentle kiss on the baby’s forehead.</p><p>“Come on, little one,” she said. “Let’s go talk to Sanji-<em>kun </em> about your name.”</p><p>Nami and the baby exited the building, followed closely behind by Chopper and Doctor Gail, and Nami was able to get a good look at the village for the first time. It was grassy, with dirt paths and only a few small houses built from stone. If Nami were to guess, there couldn’t be more than ten people living in Honey Ridge. The fact that they even had a doctor was a miracle.</p><p>Nami reached the dock just in time to see Sanji disembarking the ship.</p><p>“Nami-<em>san</em>!” he greeted, before rushing to her. “What are you doing up and about? I would have carried you if you told me you were coming back to the ship!”</p><p>“I’m alright, Sanji-<em>kun</em>,” Nami assured. “I’m just sore.”</p><p>“Oi, Nami! <em> Akachan</em>!” Luffy yelled from the ship. “Come on! We’re setting up the welcome party!”</p><p>Nami stroked the baby’s cheek with her forefinger. “Sanji-<em>kun</em>, I have a name I want to talk to you about,” she said.</p><p>“Oh?” Sanji said. “You thought of something?”</p><p>Nami nodded. “I was thinking about it last night while I was feeding him. I think I found something that fits him, and it ends with -<em>ji</em>, just like yours.”</p><p>“What is it?” Sanji asked.</p><p>Nami leaned forward and gave their son a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Benji,” she said.</p><p>“Benji,” Sanji repeated, and reached out to pet his son’s hair. “That’s a fine name. Little Benji.”</p><p>Doctor Gail watched as Sanji, Nami, Chopper, and Benji boarded the ship. He waved, and turned to leave, but Nami stopped him.</p><p>“Doctor Gail!” she called. “Wait!”</p><p>Once the doctor had turned around, she handed Benji to Sanji and headed to her and Sanji’s room as quickly as her body would allow. When she arrived, she dug out her stash of treasure and picked a few articles out from the top. Bringing the few pieces of treasure in tow, she returned to the deck.</p><p>“Here!” she tossed the treasure over the edge of the ship, and Doctor Gail clumsily caught them. “As a thank you for delivering our son safely!”</p><p>“<em>What</em>?” Usopp yelled, wide-eyed. “Nami gave away some of her treasure!?”</p><p>“AHHHHH! The world is coming to an end!” Luffy ran back and forth across the deck yelling, he and Usopp making a scene.</p><p>Nami stopped them both with a good knock to the head. “Shut up, both of you!” she snapped. “If you upset Benji-<em>chan</em>, I’ll knock both of you out!”</p><p>“I-I’m sorry…” Luffy muttered as he nursed the growing lump on top of his head.</p><p>“Benji-<em>chan</em>…?” Usopp asked as he pushed himself up from the deck.</p><p>“We named him Benji,” Sanji clarified as he cradled the baby. The baby stretched out an arm and scrunched up his face, though didn’t seem particularly upset. </p><p>Luffy gave a wide, gummy grin. “Yosh!” he said, standing with his hands on his hips. “Welcome to the crew, Benji-<em>chan</em>. Everyone! Start the party! We officially have a new nakama!”</p><p>Before the party could start, the crew heard some commotion coming from the dock. This was followed by Doctor Gail’s voice:</p><p>“Higara, you have to be the <em> dumbest </em>man I’ve ever met.”</p><p>Upon looking over the edge of the ship and to the dock, the crew spotted Higara lying face-first on the ground in a headlock, a pair of hands holding his arms behind his back. Robin was on the deck of the ship with her arms crossed in an x in front of her chest.</p><p>“It seems this man has a grievance with us,” she commented.</p><p>A few feet in front of Higara was a shotgun; he appeared to have dropped it while Robin was apprehending him. </p><p>Doctor Gail was still reprimanding Higara. “Really? You thought you could go up against a crew worth over three-billion Berries with a shotgun? They came to this island for medical help and very generously gifted us treasure in return. You’re a disgrace, Higara. I have half a mind to send you drifting out to sea!”</p><p>The crew had stopped to watch the one-sided argument. “What’s that guy’s problem?” Luffy asked, referring to Higara.</p><p>“Probably just some asshole,” Zoro grunted.</p><p>“Oh well,” Luffy said, and shrugged. He gave a grin, grabbed his hat, and pointed off toward the horizon. “Let’s set sail! We have a nakama party to throw!”</p><p>Nami wandered to Sanji’s side and reached over his arm to stroke Benji’s cheek. The baby whimpered and reached out his little hand to grasp at Nami’s finger. Sanji lightly bounced the baby in his arms. </p><p>Drinks were passed out to each crew member, Sanji taking a seat and lying the baby on his chest in order to hold his glass. Each Straw Hat raised their drink.</p><p>“To Sanji and Nami! They made a new human! And to our newest nakama, Benji! Welcome to the Straw Hats!” Luffy said.</p><p>The crew cheered and each took a drink from their glasses. It was Nami’s first taste of alcohol since finding out she was pregnant. Benji didn’t seem bothered by the crew’s cheering, curling up on Sanji’s chest and snuggling him contentedly. </p><p>“He’s unfazed,” Robin commented as she reached down to stroke Benji’s hair. “He probably got used to all the noise while he was still in your belly.”</p><p>Nami laughed at the idea, looking lovingly at her husband and son. She leaned in and kissed Sanji on the cheek before giving Benji a gentle kiss on the top of his head. As the crew departed Honey Ridge, Nami snuggled into Sanji and leaned her head on his shoulder, placing a hand atop his so they could hold their son together. The Sunny sailed on through the Grand Line, filled with celebration for its newest crew member.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I would love it if you'd leave a comment! I have a lot more planned for this series so be sure to stay tuned if you want to see what's coming :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>